Voltron - Lost Memories (Español)
by Eban EnCa
Summary: Keith despierta en un futuro completamente desconocido para él, uno en donde la guerra terminó. Lo más difícil para él no sólo será aceptar que olvidó gran parte de su vida, sino descubrir que esa parte que olvidó es aquella en la que se enamoró de Lance y decidió vivir junto con él.
1. Abre los Ojos

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Abre los ojos"**

Todo estaba oscuro. No podía ver, pero aún podía escuchar. Había disparos. Percibí ecos de voces. No sabía lo que decían, pero era claro que algo estaba pasando, y yo no podía hacer nada…

Abrí mis ojos, pero sólo veía formas y figuras distorsionadas. Parecía que el tiempo se estaba deteniendo, porque esas figuras se movían muy lento.

Entonces volví a escuchar voces. No. Una voz. O más bien el eco de una voz. Estaba cerca, pero ¿en dónde? No podía verla. No sabía de dónde provenía.

Sabía que estaba acostado. Sentía una superficie suave. Intenté moverme, pero sentí un intenso dolor que me obligó a quedarme quieto de nuevo. Y esa voz seguía ahí. Cada vez se hacía más clara, pero seguía sin entender lo que me decía. Porque yo sabía que me estaba hablando a mí.

Estaba tan cansado. Y no sabía por qué, sólo lo estaba. Mi cuerpo me dolía. Recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos y entonces la voz se volvió clara. Decía mi nombre. O eso es lo que supongo, porque cada vez que decía mi nombre yo lo olvidaba.

Parecía que estaba desesperado. Asustado. Sí, porque era la voz de un hombre, ¿pero quién? ¿Quién era él? Cuando cerré los ojos, y por fin entendía lo que decía la voz, pude sentir una mano sosteniendo fuertemente la mía. Esa sensación era… por algún motivo me sentía seguro. A salvo. Aún sin saber en dónde estaba o qué estaba pasando. Esa mano…

La voz me seguía llamando, así que me obligué a abrir los ojos. Aún veía borroso, y todo parecía estar cubierto por luz blanca. «¿Estoy muerto?» pensé. No. Sabía que estaba vivo. El dolor y el cansancio eran prueba de ello. Pero entonces, ¿por qué?

La voz volvió a decir mi nombre, y esta vez volteé. Aún no reconocí ninguna forma. Pero lo que sí reconocí, fue el color azul. Jamás había visto ese azul. Y era hermoso, ¿por qué pensé que era hermoso? Era sólo un color después de todo.

Pero ¿por qué vi azul? ¿Cómo podría haber visto el azul? Traté de concentrarme, y descubrí que había dos esferas azules frente a mí. Estaba muy confundido… y muy cansado… pero esa voz seguía llamándome. Aún sentía nuestras manos entrelazadas.

El cansancio estaba matándome. Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos. Lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado es mi nombre. Y lo único que recuerdo haber visto fueron esos ojos azules.

No sé por qué… pero eran ahora mi color favorito.

…

…

…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido. Porque sé que dormía. Al menos así lo sentí. En realidad no era una siesta, en todo el sentido de la palabra. A veces mi mente despertaba, pero mi cuerpo se reusaba a abrir los ojos. Trataba de moverme, de decir una palabra, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no cedía.

Pero cada vez que me despertaba, por así decirlo, cada vez que gemía y trataba de moverme podía sentir su mano de nuevo. Y volvía a escuchar esa voz. Me decía —Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí— es lo que siempre decía.

No sé quién era el extraño. Porque sabía que era un hombre. Su voz me resultaba tremendamente familiar, pero no la reconocía. Pero no importaba, porque en cuanto lo escuchaba, una parte de mí se tranquilizaba. Me sentía seguro. Y entonces volvía a dormir. Sosteniendo su mano fuertemente.

Esto se repitió varias veces, aunque no sé cuántas. Sólo sé que cada vez que mi mente despertaba recuperaba fuerzas. Aunque no tan rápido como yo hubiera querido. Empecé a creer que estaba en una pesadilla interminable. Un sueño dentro de un sueño, dentro de un sueño… Pero esa mano y esa voz siempre estaban ahí, y me hacían sentir tranquilo. Se sentía real. Aunque en los sueños todo se siente real.

La última vez que mi mente despertó, no me dejé vencer por el cansancio. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y traté de mover mis brazos. Mis manos. Pero aún no podía hacerlo. Él seguía ahí, y no me dejaba en paz. Seguía hablándome y seguía tomándome de la mano.

¿Por qué no me incomodaba? Yo detestaba el contacto… No porque no me gustara, sino porque jamás había sido bueno para demostrar afecto. No sabía hacerlo. Por eso lo evitaba. Pero aquí, en este sueño perpetuo, que él sostuviera mi mano era lo que me reconfortaba. Así que, cuando volví a sentir su piel, lo sujeté tan fuerte como pude y me obligué a abrir los ojos.

La luz blanca había perdido intensidad, pero aún me costaba enfocar. Al menos ahora identifiqué el techo, la luz y las paredes de mi habitación. Si es que era mi habitación. No le di importancia. Lo que yo quería era ver a esta persona. Quería saber quién era.

Cuando giré la cabeza ahí estaba él. Lo primero que vi fueron esos bellos ojos azules. Su piel era morena, y su cabello castaño. Sabía que me era familiar. Yo lo había visto antes. Yo debía recordarlo.

—Hola greñudo.

El tono de su voz. Su sonrisa, ¡maldita sea, yo lo conocía! ¡No podía recordar su nombre!

—¡No, no! No hagas eso. Está bien.

En mi intento desesperado por hablar. Por saber quién era él, comencé a quejarme y forzaba a mi cuerpo para levantarse. Eso dolió, lo admito, pero ya no quería dormir, quería por fin despertar… pero mi cuerpo no tenía las fuerzas para hacer lo que yo le pedía. Entonces él pasó su mano por mi cabello. La forma en que me acarició también me resultó demasiado familiar.

—Vas a estar bien… yo te voy a cuidar.

Cuando lo vi llorar me quedé congelado. Cuando lo vi sufrir mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. No tenía idea de quién fuera esta persona, pero yo sabía que no quería verla sufrir. Lo único que podía hacer era apretar su mano. Y sin querer, me volví a quedar dormido.

...

…

…

…

Abrí los ojos una vez más. La vista borrosa casi había desaparecido, y claramente noté que no estaba en mi habitación. No tenía idea de dónde estaba. A mi izquierda había una gran ventana. Era de noche, y sólo alcanzaba a ver el cielo oscuro.

Entonces sentí movimiento a un lado de mí. En la misma cama en la que estaba recostado. Era él. Seguía a mi lado. Estaba sentado en una silla, pero había recargado su cabeza en mi cama. Dormía tranquilamente, pero se veía cansado… y no sé por qué, pero me pregunté si sería culpa mía. Aún no sabía lo que ocurría, pero estar ahí con él… con… con… L…

Su nombre llegó a mi mente. Pero el esfuerzo por recordar su nombre me arrebató todas mis fuerzas, y el sueño se apoderaba de mí otra vez. No lo iba a dejar, no…

Mis movimientos lo despertaron. Se veía preocupado.

—¡Keith! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué ocurre?

—…_Ke-Keith…_

¿Cómo es posible que no hubiera pensado en mi propio nombre? Tal vez no me preocupaba. No era _mi _nombre el que quería saber. Era el suyo. Y ya lo sabía.

—…_L-La…_

—¿Keith?

Había una expresión en su rostro que no reconocía. Miedo. Esperanza. Tal vez ambos.

—…_La-Laaaa…_

«¡Habla ya maldita sea!»

—…_Lance…_

Él me sonrió. Y otra vez lloró.

—Sí —dijo entre sollozos —¡Sí! Soy Lance.

—_Lance…_—Mi garganta estaba rasposa. Mi voz era apenas un susurro, pero él lo pudo escuchar.

—_Lance… Lance_… Lance…

Lo dije, y lo dije. Al fin lo había recordado. Sabía quién era él.

Lance.

Lance.

Lance…

Justo cuando volvió a sujetar mi mano, caí en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**Tengo una impresionante manía por comenzar historias sin haber terminado previamente las anteriores. No significa que no voy a terminar las otras, pero sí que seguramente me tomará más tiempo del que debería. Ni modo, qué le podemos hacer. Además, ya tenía tiempo queriendo comenzar este FanFic, y al fin me sentí con la capacidad y la disposición para empezarlo... Ojalá sigamos adelante.**


	2. Despierto

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Capítulo 2:**

"**Despierto"**

…

_Abrí los ojos._

_Estaba en el espacio. Yo pilotaba una nave e iba hacia adelante. No había nada, más que las estrellas. No sé a dónde me dirigía, o cuál era mi misión, pero sabía que tenía un destino y era mi deber llegar ahí._

_Entonces volteé a mi derecha, y noté a alguien conmigo. Una figura oscura y borrosa. Sabía que era humano, pero no podía ver sus rasgos, no podía distinguir quién era, pero sabía que esa persona me importaba. Yo tenía que protegerla, pero también sentía la necesidad de llegar a mi destino. Miré hacia adelante, y miré la figura. Una y otra vez, porque no sabía qué hacer._

_De pronto la figura ya no estaba. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que eso era lo que más me importaba. Sentí un vacío, y una preocupación por esa persona, y ya no estaba. Ahora viajaba sólo, hacia lo desconocido._

…

Por fin me desperté. Mis ojos pudieron abrirse, aunque la luz de la habitación me cegó por un momento. La fuerza en mis brazos al fin había vuelto. Me froté los ojos hinchados y esperé a que se adaptaran a la luz. Sentí mi boca seca y mi lengua pegajosa. Tenía mucha sed. Ya estaba cansado de estar recostado, así que me apoyé en las manos para sentarme. Al hacerlo sentí un dolor agudo en mi mano izquierda que me hizo gritar. Cuando miré, sólo era una intravenosa, que me estaría administrando medicamento. A pesar del dolor, conseguí recargar mi espalda en la almohada. Entonces él apareció en mi mente.

—¡Lance!

Aunque mi voz seguía rasposa, y necesitaba agua urgentemente, dije su nombre con claridad. Yo recordaba haberlo visto siempre a mi lado, siempre lo escuchaba a mi derecha, así que voltee. Pero no había nadie. Lo busqué por la habitación, pero no había señales de él, o de nadie más. Estaba sólo. Y ahora estaba confundido. Antes de despertar, cuando todavía estaba débil, recordaba haberlo visto, haberlo escuchado, incluso sentirlo. Miré mi mano, recordando la suya. Y después me sentí tonto por lo que estaba haciendo.

La habitación en la que me encontraba tenía dos puertas. La más grande, imagino que era la entrada y salida de la habitación. En el otro extremo, una más delgada. Pensé que podría ser un clóset, o tal vez otro cuarto, un baño, porque esa puerta se abrió y alguien salió por ahí. Yo esperaba que fuera Lance, pero en su lugar era…

—Shiro…

—¡Keith!

Se le iluminaron tanto los ojos, y me sonrió de tal manera, que no pude evitar sonreír yo también. Era como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

—¡Shiro!

Avanzó hacia mí y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Me pregunté cuándo habría sido la última vez que me abrazó. En ese momento me sentí tranquilo, brevemente aliviado.

—¡Me da tanto gusto verte despierto! —Me dijo ya que me soltó —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Necesito agua —dije, poniendo mi mano sobre mi garganta.

—¡Claro!

Rápidamente se dirigió a una mesita, sirvió agua de una jarra en un vaso y me lo dio. El vaso de agua más dulce y refrescante de toda mi vida. Le pedí otro. Aunque al fin había despertado, estaba sentado, y mis brazos y piernas ya me respondían, mi cabeza me dolía un poco, y aún me sentía agotado.

—Shiro… —quería saber muchas cosas. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Dónde estabamos? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Qué había de Voltron? ¿Lotor?, y muchas preguntas más que podría haber hecho. Pero cuando vi con atención a Shiro, cuando estudié su rostro, sólo pude hacerle una pregunta —¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Tu… tu cabello. Es blanco —Y no sólo eso. Shiro lucía mayor. No viejo, claro que no, pero no era como yo lo recordaba. Tampoco vestía su ropa normal, o la armadura de Paladín Negro. Parecía más bien un uniforme —Y, tú… Tu brazo… —seguía teniendo una prótesis robótica, pero era muy diferente. Ahora estaba unida magnéticamente a su hombro. Me preocupé —¡Shiro! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde…?

La ansiedad me hizo levantarme, pero el intentarlo sólo hizo que me doliera la intravenosa en mi mano y me punzara la cabeza. Shiro se me acercó con rapidez y puso sus manos en mis hombros —¡Keith! Está bien. Tranquilo. No pasa nada —me hizo recargarme nuevamente en la almohada. A pesar de todo no dejaba de sonreír —Sé que te sientes confundido… pero es normal. Casi.

—¿De qué hablas? —Shiro perdió su sonrisa, y ahora parecía preocupado.

—Bueno... —pensó unos segundos —¿tienes alguna idea de en dónde estás? ¿Dónde te encontrabas antes de despertar aquí?

Pensé primero en este lugar. Nuevamente miré a mí alrededor. Me quedaba claro que no era una habitación común. Y tampoco era una habitación de hospital, no totalmente. No sabía en dónde estaba.

—Lo siento, Shiro. No conozco este lugar.

La voz de una mujer llamó nuestra atención —Sí lo conoces.

Cuando la vi, no fue miedo lo que sentí, sino desconfianza. Por la puerta principal apareció un Galra. Una mujer Galra. Recuerdos de la guerra se hicieron presentes en mi mente, y sentí una enorme necesidad por levantarme y pelear. Pero al verla con detenimiento me di cuenta de que no era como el resto de su raza. Ella era más esbelta, sus ojos no eran del todo amarillos, y su armadura… su armadura… la conocía.

—¿Eres… eres de la… la-a… de la…? —Traté de recordarlo. Sabía el nombre. Pero mientras más trataba de recordar mi voz perdía fuerza. Y me desesperé. En cambio, ella me dirigió una mirada comprensiva. Se acercó a mí.

—La Espada de Marmora.

—¡Sí! —dije aliviado —¡Exacto!

Ella me sonrió —Sí. Soy miembro de la Espada. Me llamo Krolia, ¿recuerdas quién soy?

Había algo familiar en ella, pero no sabía por qué —Yo… no lo sé.

Ella bajó la vista, y después miró a Shiro con una expresión seria —Hay que decirle —su voz se volvió autoritaria. Me sorprendió.

—Aún no —dijo Shiro, casi como súplica —debe entenderlo poco a poco, deja que vengan los demás.

—Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.

No quería preguntar, pero lo hice —¿Decirme qué? —Krolia me miró. Había algo de compasión, y también de coraje en sus ojos. Me era familiar.

—Keith, tengo que decirte que…

Shiro la interrumpió —¡Krolia es tu madre!

Miré a Shiro. Después miré a Krolia. Mi mente no estaba preparada para escuchar eso. Al principio no lo creí. No podía ser. Pero cuando Krolia me miró, algo en mi interior me dijo que era cierto. No puedo describir la alegría, la confusión, y también la ira que sentí en ese momento —Tú… eres mi… —entonces algo ocurrió. Mi cabeza dolió, y cerré los ojos un momento. Cuando los abrí me encontraba en una nave, con Krolia frente a mí, repitiendo exactamente las mismas palabras. Parpadeé, y nos vi peleando juntos en una base Galra. Parpadeé, y recordé…

—¿Keith? —dijo ella.

—No es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿verdad? —levanté la vista. Había algo en su rostro. Parecía ser una Galra muy fuerte, pero había dolor en su mirada.

—Así es Keith. Ya nos habíamos conocido antes.

—¿Y por qué no lo…?

—Era lo que quería contarte —Krolia miró a Shiro, casi molesta. Era obvio que en algo estaban en desacuerdo. Pero si era tan importante para preocupar a, _mi madre_, sentía que debía saberlo también.

—Shiro —lo miré —¿qué ocurre?

En cambio, en Shiro distinguí dolor y miedo, jamás había visto a Shiro tan preocupado por algo, o por alguien. Ni siquiera por mí. Era como si alguien hubiera fallecido o algo… y entonces pensé en Lance. Mi pulso se aceleró, y no sé por qué, ¿y si algo malo le había sucedido a Lance? Pero… ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto Lance?

Shiro me sacó de mis pensamientos. Se inclinó hacia mí. Shiro habló lentamente.

—Keith. No sé qué tan preparado estés para escuchar esto, pero… en tu última misión sufriste un accidente. Uno terrible. Sufriste daños en tus piernas, en tus costillas, y hasta en tu brazo. Pero el daño más preocupante para todos, fue el de tu cabeza. El impacto fue tal, que… —Shiro se aclaró la garganta —sabíamos que ibas a despertar, pero había… hay, una alta posibilidad de que sufras pérdida de la memoria.

Estaba en shock. No sabía qué decir. No podía entender. No quería creer. Miré mis brazos. Yo no distinguí daño alguno. Me descubrí y miré mis piernas… y no podía creer que tenía cicatrices, como si me hubieran tenido que operar. No podía creerlo.

—Pero… —no sabía qué decir —Pero yo… ¡Pero yo te recuerdo, Shiro! ¡Te reconocí! —me sentía desesperado —Recuerdo a Voltron, recuerdo a Lance… recuerdo a los demás Paladines… —mi respiración se aceleró. Jamás me había sentido tan ansioso —Recuerdo… ¡Recuerdo a Krolia!

—Y esa es una muy buena señal —dijo ella, con calma —significa que el daño no es tan profundo como temíamos.

—¿¡Tan profundo!? ¿Pues qué esperaban?

No me respondieron. El dolor en mi cabeza no hizo más que aumentar. Y comenzó a dolerme mucho. Tanto que tuve que hacer presión con mi mano en la sien.

—¡Keith! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shiro, pero yo ignoré su pregunta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

Fue Krolia quien me respondió —Casi ocho semanas.

—¿Qué? —la miré incrédulo. Pero yo sabía que hablaba en serio. Ocho semanas… dos meses —¡P-pero la guerra! ¿Qué pasó con Voltron? ¿Y Lotor? ¿Qué pasó con Zarkon?

—Keith —Shiro me tomó de los hombros.

—¿¡Qué!? —le grité. Sentí unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice.

—Keith —repitió. Suspiró —la guerra terminó. La ganamos —intentó sonreír, pero claramente no estaba feliz.

—¿A qué te refieres con que terminó?

—Eso mismo. La guerra terminó. Zarkon, Lotor, Honerva, los vencimos.

No podía creerlo. No podía ser posible. Pero, entonces… —¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

Miré a Krolia. Ella, igual que yo, estaba cruzada de brazos con sus ojos cerrados. Era nuestra manera de afrontar las situaciones. Abrió sus ojos y me miró. Y sin decir nada le supliqué que me respondiera.

—La guerra terminó hace cuatro años.

Sentí mareo, mi respiración se aceleró. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creí que me lastimaría. Shiro me dijo algo más, pero sólo percibí murmullos. Cuatro años. No podía ser. El dolor de cabeza se convirtió en un aguijón.

Y me dio gusto.

Porque en cuanto lo sentí, el cansancio, el mismo cansancio se apoderó de mí de nuevo. Mi cuerpo se volvió débil otra vez. Y no pude mantenerme despierto más tiempo.

Todavía escuché a Shiro decir mi nombre antes de quedar inconsciente.

…

Cuatro años.

…

¿Cómo pudo ser posible?


	3. Caras Conocidas

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Capítulo 3:**

"**Caras conocidas"**

Creo haber dormido todo el resto del día. Cuando volví a despertar escuché murmullos en la habitación. Aunque sabía que estaba despierto, no estaba seguro de si eran voces en mi cabeza, o si eran voces reales. Luego de frotar mis ojos nuevamente, los abrí. Otra vez me topé con la luz de la mañana, pero Shiro seguía ahí, y me miraba con alivio. Había más personas con él y me giré para distinguirlos. La única persona que reconocí al instante fue mi madre, Krolia. Ella estaba hablando con otras cuatro personas. Aunque aún no sabía quiénes eran, me sentí tranquilo cuando los vi. Charlaban entre ellos y no habían notado que desperté.

—Hola —dije con calma, y una sonrisa. Nuevamente me senté y me recargué en las almohadas. En mi mano izquierda ya no tenía la intravenosa, pero aún me dolía. De pronto unos brazos enormes me rodearon, y me apretaron.

—¡Keeeiith! —Gritó el grandulón, un joven robusto que me sujetó y me levantó de la cama, pero me abrazó con tanta fuerza que perdí el aliento, sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho y se me escapó el aire. Y ya no podía respirar.

—…_Auxilio… _—Dije casi en susurro.

Escuché a los demás gritarle «Alto. Para Hunk. Déjalo Hunk.» Y después de decir —¡Oh, lo siento! —me soltó y caí en la cama. Inhalé tanto aire como pude, exhalé. Inhalé, y exhalé. Inhalé, y luego tosí. Y entones ese nombre me pareció familiar. Sabía quién era.

—¡Hunk! —dijo una chica. También la reconocí. Erala voz de Pidge —¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —respondió él —¡Es que… me da tanto gusto verlo!

—A mí también… me da gusto… verte —le dije recuperando el aliento.

Pero cuando los miré, tal como ocurrió con Shiro, la imagen que tenía de ellos había cambiado. Sus facciones, su cabello, su ropa. No tenía dudas de que eran ellos. Pero de un momento a otro parecía que habían transcurrido años. Hunk, bueno, él ya era un hombre. Y Pidge ya no era una niña pequeña. No porque fuera pequeña, pero siempre me pareció la más joven de nosotros, y ahora me parecía una mujer joven.

—¿Keith? —habló Shiro —¿Cómo te sientes?

Miré a Shiro —Yo… no lo sé —volví a mirar a Pidge y a Hunk. La siguiente pregunta sonaría tonta, pero para mí era muy importante —ustedes, ¿en verdad son Pidge y Hunk?

Se miraron. Claramente estaban preocupados —Claro que sí —dijo ella —¿no nos recuerdas?

—¡Sí!, es decir. Creo que sí. No lo sé. Es que… —no sabía cómo decirlo.

—¡Qué hay de mí! ¿Qué hay de mí? —un hombre de cabello y bigote anaranjado se plantó delante de Pidge y Hunk. Me miraba ansioso, pero también aliviado, eso creo. Mi corazón se sintió más ligero cuando vi al hombre, porque jamás podría olvidarlo.

Le sonreí —Hum, no lo sé. Ese bigote tan bien cuidado. Ese porte tan elegante. Y ese peinado tan, _sobresaliente _—mientras hablaba, sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Y luego adoptó una pose muy orgullosa. Y luego mentí —¡No! ¡No sé quién eres! —Su sonrisa desapareció.

—¡Qué! ¡Keith, muchacho! ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí? —se lo creyó.

—No, Coran. _No me acuerdo de ti_.

—¡Ah! Válgame la… espera, ¡muchacho! —todos soltamos a reír. Coran me dio un muy fuerte abrazo. Y me sentí muy aliviado, no sé por qué —¡Me diste un tremendo susto!

—Lo siento. Supongo.

Detrás de él estaba Krolia, que sólo me sonrió. Pero a su lado había alguien más. Otro joven de cabello corto, que tampoco reconocí.

—Hola, Keith —me saludó —¿Sabes quién soy yo?

—Yo… —lo pensé por un tiempo, pero no lo conseguí —Creo que no. Lo siento.

Aunque se veía decepcionado, no dejó de sonreír. Luego se acercó a Pidge. Extrañamente, noté un parecido.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó. Pidge se retiró los anteojos y lo abrazó. Algo me decía que sabía la respuesta.

—¿Acaso eres algún familiar de Pidge? —entonces me pareció, en verdad, ya haberlo visto antes. Yo lo conocía —Espera, ¡eres…! E-em… Eres… —nuevamente traté de que mi cerebro consiguiera la información que quería. Pero no podía lograrlo.

—Está bien —dijo él. Creo que quería sorprenderme o algo así, y se dio por vencido. Eso me desanimó un poco —sabíamos que esto pasaría —me extendió su mano —me llamo Matt.

Entonces lo reconocí —¡Matt! ¡Sí! Eso era lo que… —lo miré sorprendido —¡Matt!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

En lugar de responderme, él y Pidge y Hunk se soltaron a reír. Si dijeron un chiste, he de habérmelo perdido —Me lo han preguntado ya tantas veces. Te lo contaré otro día.

Me guiño el ojo. No estaba seguro de si quería darme a entender algo. Así que sólo asentí y miré alrededor. Sabía que faltaba alguien más. Miré a Coran y la recordé.

—Oigan, y ¿en dónde está Allura? ¿No va a venir a verme?

De pronto todos guardaron silencio. Algo pasaba y no lo entendía —¿Qué? —pregunté. Se miraron entre ellos. Era claro que me estaban ocultando algo —¿Qué ocurre? —yo quería saber.

Una vez más, Shiro fue quien respondió mi pregunta —Keith. Por favor, te pido que conserves la calma. Allura… —se tomó un tiempo para responder —Allura ya no está con nosotros.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿En dónde está?

Shiro puso su mano sobre mi hombro —se fue.

Lo entendí de inmediato —¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? —quería saberlo todo. En dónde había estado. Quién había sido el responsable. Si sucedió porque ella así lo quiso o si no tuvo elección. Y si yo, como Paladín, había estado con ella en sus últimos momentos, o si habría estado sola. Quería saber si había sufrido. Quería saberlo todo.

—Keith, aún no es buen momento para saturarte con tanta información. Es que, han pasado tantas cosas…

—Entonces cuéntamelas —miré a los demás —por favor, díganme qué ocurrió, ¿qué ha pasado en… —hice memoria —…en estos últimos años?

Hunk fue quien me preguntó —¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, de lo que sea?

Me tomé mi tiempo para responder. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Miré en mis recuerdos. Al parecer lo más importante estaba ahí. Mi padre. Nuestra casa. Shiro. La Garrison. Parecía ser que mi niñez y mi juventud estaban intactos. Casi. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Necesitaba concentrarme, necesitaba establecer un punto de partida. Pensé en el día que Shiro volvió del espacio en una nave Galra. Pensé en el día que encontramos al León Azul, y desde ahí los recuerdos brotaron. Hasta que se detuvieron repentinamente. Finalmente abrí los ojos.

—Sendak —dije —lo último que recuerdo es que estaba vivo. Pero en realidad todo desde que enfrentamos a Lotor por última vez es confuso.

Se miraron entre ellos, y finalmente comenzaron a hablar.

…

Me dijeron muchas cosas, unas que casi no tenían sentido, así como también tuvieron que omitir otras. Para empezar, no había olvidado cuatro, sino los últimos cinco años. O seis, tal vez. Shiro temía que el enterarme de tantos eventos pudiera provocarme un colapso, como el de ayer, por lo que manejó toda la información con cautela.

Me hablaron desde la caída de Zarkon a manos de Lotor, y su ascenso al trono. Su traición hacia nosotros. También me hablaron sobre Sendak y su ataque a la Tierra. Eso me impresionó, y por tal motivo, lo único que me permitieron saber fue que ganamos. Que lo vencimos. Y que de hecho, me encontraba en la Tierra. Me mencionaron que al final, fue Haggar, o, quiero decir, Honerva quien se plantó para destruirnos. Me dijeron que costó mucho trabajo, pero gracias al apoyo de todos nuestros compañeros y amigos logramos vencerla. Pero que finalmente, fue gracias a Allura que pudimos salvar el universo.

Sentí una gran pena —¿Ella sufrió? —pregunté.

—No —dijo Hunk, casi sonriendo —en realidad se fue tranquila, porque logró salvarnos a nosotros, y a su especie.

Asentí, aunque no entendía del todo lo que me estaban relatando.

…

Le pregunté a Shiro por su nuevo brazo. Aunque se puso un poco nervioso y prefirió no contestarme. De hecho, dijo que le alegraba que no lo recordara.

—El único recuerdo que espero tengas de eso es tu cicatriz, Keith. Y lo siento mucho por eso.

—¿Qué cicatriz?

Shiro quedó paralizado. De una manera que se me hizo divertida. Pero yo hablaba en serio. Exploré mi rostro con los dedos para comprobar si tendría alguna deformidad o algo así. Y en eso la sentí. No una deformidad, quiero decir. La cicatriz. Abarcaba toda mi mejilla derecha. Quise levantarme a mirarme al espejo, pero no me lo permitieron. De hecho, no me dejaron siquiera levantarme de la cama. Ni siquiera para ir al baño caminé. Porque no querían que me esforzara demasiado, y pues tuve que aceptar.

Además, no estaban muy seguros de dejarme ver mi propio reflejo. Si mi recuerdo de cómo lucían mis amigos había cambiado, probablemente el mío también, y no querían arriesgarse a que sufriera un impacto. Así que esperé.

…

El resto del día estuvieron conmigo. Cuando llegó el doctor él también se sintió aliviado al verme despierto y tranquilo. Me explicó, al igual que Shiro, que había sufrido un accidente muy serio. Que habían tenido que operar mi pierna, y que el tiempo de reposo ya se había cumplido. Mi pierna tardaría un tiempo en recuperar su fuerza, pero con apoyo ya podría comenzar a caminar. Aunque ni en sueños usaría una muleta.

El doctor le atribuyó mi recuperación a mi ADN Galra, así como los efectos secundarios. Me confesó que yo sobreviví de milagro. No quise averiguar por qué, no todavía. Dijo que había una alta probabilidad de que recuperara mis recuerdos en unos meses, así como de que esos recuerdos ya no volvieran jamás. Aunque eso me dio un poco de miedo, preferí confiar en que pronto recuperaría mis memorias, y mi vida volvería a la normalidad. Entonces me pregunté, ¿qué clase de vida habría llevado los últimos años?

Ya después me mencionó ciertos cuidados que tendría que llevar. Que no debía esforzarme mucho, que si había molestias o dolor de cabeza intenso que no dudara en volver con él. Yo sólo asentí. Yo jamás había sido partidario de los doctores y sus recomendaciones. No es que no me cuidara a mí mismo, simplemente lo hacía a mi modo. Pero esta vez, yo sabía que tendría que seguir algunas reglas.

…

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. No me había dado cuenta de que me moría de hambre hasta que me llevaron desayuno a mi habitación. Estuvo deliciosa, aunque Hunk me aseguró que de haberla preparado él mismo habría quedado diez veces mejor el sabor.

Mis amigos se la pasaron hablándome de los últimos días de la guerra. Claro que omitían cosas demasiado intensas, pero aun así se las arreglaron para relatarme sus grandes aventuras. Nuestras aventuras.

Krolia nos dejó más tarde. No quería que se fuera, pero yo sabía que ella tenía deberes con la Espada de Marmora. Si es que seguía existiendo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —dijo ella —Tras la caída del viejo Imperio, la Espada de Marmora se volvió el nuevo ideal para los Galra. Keith, siéntete orgulloso, pues tú ayudaste a que eso fuera posible.

No me dijo más.

…

Aunque yo quería saber aún más de la guerra, y hasta de lo que había acontecido después, Pidge y Hunk me distrajeron con ciertos juegos. Adivinanzas, dibujar cierta palabra y que los demás la adivinaran, también llevaban cartas de colores. Todo esto me pareció tonto al principio, pero el jugar con ellos se sintió verdaderamente agradable. Me pregunté si así habría sido siempre nuestra relación, o a partir de qué momento se había vuelto tan personal y única. Todos reímos todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, poco después de mi comida volví a sentirme adormilado. Era como si hubiera estado ejercitándome toda la mañana, y ahora mi cuerpo se sentía cansado otra vez. Pero mi cabeza ya no dolía. En ese lapso miré a cada uno de mis amigos, y por primera vez en… no sé cuánto, me sentí en casa. Cerré mis ojos para descansar, arriesgándome a quedarme dormido.

Fue entonces cuando él volvió a mi mente. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me levanté para buscarlo, pero él no estaba ahí. Era la segunda vez que despertaba, y otra vez no había señales de Lance. No se había molestado en aparecer, y no lo entendía, porque yo lo recordaba a mi lado, antes de recuperar el conocimiento.

Ni siquiera mis amigos habían hablado de él. Me pregunté si acaso estaba bien. Y temí lo peor. Y si, ¿y si él había sufrido un accidente como yo? ¿Y si él estaba herido? ¿Y si él ya no estaba…? ¡No!, yo lo recordaba. Él me dijo que iba a estar siempre a mi lado, ¿o no?, ¿Cuándo me había dicho eso?… Pero, ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto? ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia?

—Oigan —dije finalmente —Y… ¿Y Lance?

—¿Lance? —preguntó Hunk —Tienes razón. No me ha llamado ni enviado mensaje —Hunk revisó su teléfono celular —Voy a llamarlo.

Hunk salió de la habitación. Miré a Shiro —¿Él está… bien?

—¿Quién?, ¿Lance? Él está muy bien.

—Muy preocupado, también —dijo Pidge —desde el accidente ha venido a verte casi a diario.

«Entonces sí fue cierto» Pensé.

—Y, ¿y entonces dónde está?

Shiro me sonrió —Tranquilo, Keith. Él ha estado siempre contigo. Pero a veces el trabajo lo obliga a viajar fuera del planeta.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué trabajo?

—El, ah, bueno. Um… —Shiro volvió a poner esa mirada de _'Acabo de decir algo que se supone tú sabías pero claramente no lo haces'_. Fue Pidge quien me respondió.

—¿Qué recuerdas de él, Keith?

—¿Yo? Bueno, sé que éramos rivales… y luego nos hicimos amigos. Él pilotaba al León Azul, y yo al León Rojo. Después cambiamos, y… —mi mente repitió los últimos recuerdos que tenía. O los más recientes, en realidad —…y también lo recuerdo a mi lado. Pero muy vagamente —froté mis dedos. Recordé sus ojos azules. Sus bellos ojos azules. Recuerdo haberlo visto llorar. Al recordarlo, mis ojos se entrecerraban.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sólo tengo sueño.

Hunk entró.

—Dice que llega hoy por la noche. Las negociaciones tardaron más de lo esperado, pero que ya viene en camino, _¿Listo para verlo Keith?_ —Hunk me dirigió una mirada muy extraña, y su voz también cambió. Pero en verdad no sabía de qué hablaba. Sin querer di un gran bostezo y mis párpados se cerraban contra mi voluntad.

—¿De qué hablas… Hunk?

—Tú tranquilo. Él estará aquí pronto.

No quería dormir…

—Ojalá no tarde… tanto.

Caí en un profundo sueño.


	4. Una Mente Rota

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Capítulo 4:**

"**Una Mente Rota"**

…_Todo a mí alrededor era oscuro y borroso. Yo podía percibir movimiento, pero por más que me esforzara no podía distinguir nada. No sabría decir si venía de mí, o si sucedía a mí alrededor. Creo que lo segundo. Entonces escuché voces, pero no podía entenderle a ninguna. Gritaban, parecía ser una discusión. Luego, manchas de colores se movían hacia mí… no, yo me movía hacia ellas. Fui consciente de los movimientos de mi cuerpo y descubrí que estaba corriendo. No sé de qué, o por qué. Los gritos no cesaban, incrementaban, y yo seguía sin entender una sola palabra. Sólo sabía que corría. Hasta que de pronto una mancha roja se formó justo frente a mí. La mancha se convirtió en fuego. Se lanzó sobre mí, y yo grité… pude escuchar a alguien gritar mi nombre justo en ese momento…_

…

—¡AAAAHHH!

Desperté soltando un grito. Me sentía asustado y angustiado. Sabía que estaba sudando, y me costaba respirar. Traté de enfocar la vista, pero cuando miré a mí alrededor todo seguía siendo borroso. Únicamente podía distinguir un foco de luz sobre mí.

—¡¿Dónde…?! ¡Dónde…!

No sabía en qué lugar me encontraba, ni a quién le gritaba. Eso sólo me hizo asustarme aún más. No sabía en dónde me encontraba, ¡no podía recordarlo! Y de pronto manchas oscuras se formaron sobre mí. Eran bultos negros sin forma. Me sujetaban y se acercaban a mí. Tenía que escapar de ellas. Me retorcí en la cama, tenía que irme de ahí.

En mi intento por escapar de esas sombras mi mano resbaló y caí de golpe en el suelo. Sentí dolor intenso en todo mi cuerpo. Pero no podía quedarme ahí. Las sombras seguían sobre mí, y cuando me giré pude ver sus ojos brillantes. Traté de arrastrarme para salir de ahí. Pero una de esas sombras cayó sobre mí y me sujetó de los brazos.

—¡Noooo! ¡NOO! —grité y grité. Me retorcí tratando de liberarme pero la sombra me sujetaba con fuerza y me sacudía. Yo no dejaba de luchar. No entendía lo que sucedía. Cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza, deseaba que toda esta pesadilla terminara… y entonces escuché mi nombre. Fuerte y claro.

—¡Keith! —era la voz de Shiro. Abrí los ojos de inmediato, y él estaba frente a mí. Me sujetaba de los hombros y me miraba… me miraba como si… no puedo describirlo. Además, cuando recién abrí los ojos, lo vi exactamente como lo recordaba. Más joven, cabello oscuro con mechones blancos, pero tras parpadear, él volvió a envejecer. Tenía su cabello blanco y unos anteojos… él seguía llamándome.

—¡Keith! ¡Por favor, reacciona!

—Shiro… —dije por fin. Él se relajó, notablemente. Dejó salir un suspiro, y me abrazó. Noté a Hunk, a Pidge y a Coran detrás de él. Se veían claramente preocupados. Miré las luces de la habitación y las reconocí. Vi la cama, y todo comenzó a volver a mi mente… bueno, todo lo de los últimos dos días. Shiro por fin se separó, pero no me soltó.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Recuerdas qué pasó? ¡Háblame! —había algo en su forma de hablar. No era sólo angustia, estaba molesto… ¿por qué estaba molesto?

—Shiro… yo…

—¡No podemos seguir pasando por esto! —Sentí que sus manos me sujetaban con más fuerza. Más de la necesaria.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —no entendía a lo que se refería.

—¡Shiro! Esta no es la manera—lo reprendió Pidge.

Él la miró. Y después volvió a mirarme a mí. Su brazo robótico seguía presionando mi hombro y comenzaba a dolerme. Cuando lo notó, él se relajó nuevamente, y entonces me soltó. Se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos, y yo me recargué en la pared, justo debajo de la ventana.

—Shiro… perdóname. Es que… tuve una pesadilla. O eso creo. Había… —traté de controlar mi respiración —…había sombras, y cuando desperté, creí que seguía soñando… perdóname, yo…

—Lo sé —dijo. Se frotó los ojos —No es la primera vez que… —no terminó la frase — creí que estaría mejor preparado —lo dijo más hacia Pidge, que hacia mí. Como una excusa. Lo miré confundido, incluso incliné mi cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas?

El teléfono celular de Hunk sonó. Cuando lo revisó, contuvo el aliento —Lance está aquí.

Mi corazón latió fuerte. Y no supe por qué.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shiro.

—¡Hay que subirlo a la cama! —dijo Pidge.

—¡Yo lo hago! —se ofreció Coran.

—No —dije yo —puedo solo.

—¡Keith, no! —me dijo Shiro. Intentó tomarme de los brazos, pero no se lo permití.

—¡Dije que yo puedo!

Mi cuerpo todavía me dolía, pero no le di importancia. Me sostuve de la pared con las manos y me impulsé hacia arriba. La primera vez no lo conseguí. Tampoco la segunda. Me detuve para recuperar el aliento, ¿por qué me resultaba tan difícil ponerme de pie? Ignoré la petición de los demás por ayudarme y lo volví a intentar. Y finalmente comencé a alzarme. Doblé mi pierna izquierda y pude impulsarme hacia arriba. Faltaba poco, sólo tenía que apoyarme con la otra pierna y ya estaría de pie. Pero cuando la moví, y la apoyé en el suelo, un dolor intenso me recorrió. Me hizo tropezar y caí al suelo.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de controlar el dolor. Escuché a los demás hablarme, querían saber si me encontraba bien. Y entonces guardaron silencio. Fue tan repentino que me extrañó. Abrí los ojos para mirarlos, pero ninguno me miraba a mí. Todos miraban hacia otra dirección. Yo volteé hacia donde mismo y…

Era la puerta de la habitación. Estaba abierta, y justo en medio había alguien de pie. Un joven de piel morena, cabello castaño y ropa azul. Tenía una mochila en sus brazos, parecía pesada. Él me miraba con la misma cara de sorpresa que yo tenía, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dejó caer la mochila de golpe, y corrió hacia mí con una rapidez que no pude procesar. Cuando me di cuenta, él se había lanzado al suelo y ya estaba sobre mí.

—¡Keith! ¡Keith! —gritó mi nombre una y otra vez. Me abrazó tan fuerte, que casi sentí que me dolía. Pero no era cierto. Él seguía diciendo mi nombre, a pesar de que estaba llorando, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Yo había hecho algo malo? Habría querido preguntárselo. Eso y más, tenía varias preguntas que yo quería hacerle. Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba otra vez. Esta vez no era por dolor, era por otra cosa… fue entonces que noté que yo también lo estaba abrazando. No sé en qué momento, pero me había sujetado a él, así como él a mí. Lo único que pudo salir de mi boca fue su nombre. Y lo dudé.

—¿…L-Lance…?

—¡Keith! —se alejó para poder mirarme directamente. El color de sus ojos era exactamente el mismo que yo vi cuando todavía estaba incapaz de despertar —¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin despierto! —no dejaba de llorar, pero se veía feliz… supongo. Me volvió a abrazar, y yo sólo pude responder abrazándolo también.

Algo sucedió dentro de mí. Sentí… como que había encontrado algo que estaba perdido. Era una satisfacción y un alivio extraño. No pude evitar sonreír. Y luego hablé sin pensar —¿Dónde estabas? ¿¡Dónde estabas!? —le pregunté. No me sentía molesto. No le estaba reclamando. Estaba feliz. Y cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando. Al parecer mi cuerpo hacía lo que le daba la gana.

—¡Lo siento! —fue lo único que él… lo único que _Lance_, dijo —¡Lo siento!

Trató de controlar su llanto, pero fue en vano. Siguió llorando, y yo lo seguí abrazando. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo sobre en mi hombro, pero no me importó. En ese lapso, en ese corto y extraño momento, me sentí a salvo. Feliz, pero también raro. Era una sensación… familiar. Hasta que él fue quien me alejó de golpe. Se limpió los ojos.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en el suelo?! —me preguntó a mí —¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo él en el suelo?! —le preguntó a los demás.

En un segundo, su forma de hablar se volvió fuerte, directa e imponente. Creo que… madura. Shiro trató de justificarse, los demás igual. Pero hablaron tan rápido, y todos a la vez, que no pude entender ni una palabra. Y de pronto ya no estaba en el suelo. Estaba flotando… no, claro que no… me estaban cargando. Lance. Él me había tomado en sus brazos, que yo no percaté que me habían sujetado de la cintura y las piernas. Me levantó con una tremenda facilidad, que me hizo preguntarme cuán fuerte era él, o qué tan liviano era yo, ¿alguna vez fui pesado? Y aun así, me depositó en la cama de vuelta con sumo cuidado y atención, como si yo me fuera a romper.

En otras circunstancias, y seguramente con alguien más esto me habría molestado mucho. Que me trataran con tanta atención no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, creo. Pero con él no. Y no sé por qué. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Incluso molesto como estaba, discutiendo con los demás, él era el único que casi no había cambiado nada. Bueno, miento, sus rasgos definitivamente se habían hecho más detallados, su barbilla era más cuadrada, y su cabello era ligeramente más largo. Pero de ahí en más, casi todo él era igual. Salvo por dos marcas de color azul que brillaban en sus mejillas. Me recordaron a... me recordaban a…

Cerré mis ojos y llevé mis manos a la cabeza. Le exigí a mi cerebro que lo recordara, ¡Yo sabía que sabía! En alguna parte de mi mente estaba el nombre que buscaba... ¡Allura! Me sentí orgulloso por recordar.

Entonces pasó algo demasiado extraño. De un segundo a otro, sobre mí apareció una criatura similar a un lobo. Pero su pelaje, sus ojos, incluso su tamaño eran anormales. No se parecían a nada que yo hubiera visto antes. La sorpresa fue tal que no pude evitar gritar

—¡AAAAHH! ¿¡Qué es eso!? —traté de retroceder, pero yo ya había llegado a la cabecera de la cama. El lobo era enorme. No necesitaba dar un paso siquiera para que su cabeza estuviera cerca de la mía. Sentí miedo otra vez. Acercó su nariz a mi cabeza y no pude evitar asustarme más. Me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos y grité —¡Me va a comer vivo!

—¡Cosmo! —escuché a Lance —¡Te dije que aquí no!

Entreabrí un ojo, y pude ver a Lance sujetando a la criatura. Al principio creí que era un animal salvaje y que Lance luchaba con él. Pero en realidad Lance lo cargó como si de un perro se tratara.

Él hablaba. Los demás hablaban y discutían. Pero yo no entendía ninguna palabra. Cada vez escuchaba menos sus voces. Sentí mareos y…

…

Caí…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—¡Lance! —desperté de golpe. Me senté en la cama, pero el movimiento fue tan rápido, que nuevamente perdí energías y caí en la almohada. Abrí los ojos y me vi rodeado de personas otra vez. Pero ya no me asusté. Eran mis amigos: Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Coran y…

—¡Tranquilo, Keith! —dijo Shiro —todo está bien.

Yo sólo pude verlo a uno de ellos —…Lance…

—Hola, greñudo —me dijo con una sonrisa enorme. Parecía que iba a llorar otra vez, pero no lo hizo.

—…Estás aquí… pero —traté de levantarme, de sentarme al menos. Pero la fuerza de mis brazos otra vez desapareció.

—¡Keith! —dijo Lance —¡Está bien, está bien! No te esfuerces. Todo está bien. Tranquilo… ya estoy aquí.

—Pero… ¡Pero el lobo! —dije preocupado. Luego me sentí tonto. Como un niño pequeño despertando de una pesadilla —No… olvídalo. Debió ser una pesadilla.

Lance rio —No, no lo fue. El es _Lobo_, es… es tu mascota, Keith. Y su nombre es Cosmo. Bueno, así decidimos llamarlo algunos.

—¿Qué? —lo miré incrédulo —¿Mío? —di un bostezo — ¿¡Pero qué clase de lobo es ese!?

—Bueno… es un Lobo del espacio —dijo con una sonrisa —¡Pero no hablemos de él ahora! Aún es pronto para eso. Mejor dime tú, ¿cómo te sientes?

Volví a bostezar, de mala gana —tengo sueño… otra vez… ya me cansé de dormir… … ya no quiero dormir… —mis ojos se cerraban de nuevo —¡Maldita sea!

—¡Keith, calma!, todo está bien. Es normal que sigas cansado. Adelante, duerme. Ya es muy tarde.

Luego vi que comenzaba a alejarse. Sin pensar, estiré mi brazo y sujeté con fuerza su chaqueta.

—¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? —dije con mis ojos entrecerrados.

Me sonrió —Siempre...

Y entonces volví a dormir.

* * *

**No estoy muerto, no estoy muerto. Ni está olvidado.**


	5. Regalos

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Capítulo 5:**

"**Regalos"**

Esa noche no tuve sueños o pesadillas. No que yo recuerde. Desperté con calma y me sentía más relajado. Miré hacia la ventana, y pude ver el brillo del sol de la mañana. Y también vi a Hunk. Estaba recargado en una silla, dormía y roncaba muy fuerte. Eso me hizo sonreír. Jamás lo había visto dormir, o quizás sí pero no lo recordaba. Luego miré a mi derecha y, como lo prometió, Lance estaba ahí. La silla que tomó estaba justo al lado mío. Había recostado su cabeza en la cama y ahí estaba dormido.

Me quedé viendo su cabello, por extraño que parezca. No sé por qué, pero me gustaba. Luego miré sus brazos, y así noté que él sujetaba mi mano. Se me hizo extraño, así que sólo la retiré con lentitud para no despertarlo. Traté de levantarme un poco para recargar mi espalda en la almohada, pero cuando apoyé mi mano izquierda nuevamente sentí una punzada. El dolor me hizo quejarme. Y ese ruido, ese pequeño ruido, fue suficiente para que Lance despertara.

—_¿Keith?..._ ¿¡Keith!? —se levantó de golpe —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí… tranquilo. Sólo fue… —miré a mi izquierda. En mi mano tenía una aguja en mi vena conectada a un tubo de plástico, cubierta con cinta adhesiva blanca. Seguí el tubo de plástico hasta la bolsa de donde caía el supuesto medicamento —¿Por qué tengo esto otra vez? —pregunté algo molesto, y también preocupado.

Lance se tranquilizó un poco cuando comprendió —¡Ah! Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Anoche despertaste con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Y la enfermera vino a ponerte un suero. Eso es todo, ¿te duele la cabeza?

—No —Volví a mirar esa cosa. No me gustaba, ni me fiaba que una aguja insertara líquido en mi cuerpo. Deseaba quitarme eso de inmediato.

—¡Bien! No te preocupes, ya casi termina.

Hunk despertó en ese momento.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Ah, no lo sé —dijo Lance. Se frotó los ojos y dio un bostezo.

—Bueno —Hunk se levantó, se estiró y se rascó la cabeza. Me pareció gracioso —Iré por un café, ¿quieres uno Lance?

—Tengo antojo de un capuchino.

—¡Yo quiero algo! —dije de inmediato.

Hunk se quedó mirándome, y luego miró a Lance —¿Le puedo traer algo?

Miré a Lance confundido, luego volví a Hunk —¿Por qué le estás pidiendo permiso?

Lance se rio—Keith, no creo que puedas ingerir algo que no sea comida de hospital. Pero, Hunk puede decirles a las enfermeras que tienes sed, y que te traigan algo de agua, ¿te agrada?

—Hmm… supongo.

—Bien —dijo Hunk —No te preocupes Keith, te prometo que cuando vuelvas a tu casa te prepararé ese capuchino especial como te gusta, ¿qué dices?

—A mí, ¿a mi casa? —A pesar de no estar seguro de lo que hablaba, me agradó la idea —Hecho.

Cuando Hunk salió de la habitación traté de recordar algo, lo que fuera. Específicamente sobre él. Supuse que en los últimos tres, o cuatro años, él había hecho grandes cosas. Yo sabía que a él le gustaba la cocina. Tal vez habría hecho algo relacionado a eso, o no sé, tal vez había encontrado a alguien que compartiera su gusto por la cocina. O lo que sea. Pero por más que traté, lo único que recordaba era a él como el Paladín del León Amarillo y sólo lo recordé en el Castillo.

Me rendí, y volví a prestarle atención a la realidad. Así noté que Lance me miraba raro. Cuando me giré no se movió. Sólo me miraba y sonreía.

—¿Lance? ¿Te sientes bien?

De pronto volvió en sí, sólo me sonrió más—¡Sí!, sí claro. Ya se acabó el suero. Lo voy a retirar.

—¿Qué? ¿No deberíamos llamar a una enfermera, mejor? —dije casi preocupado.

—Keith, tranquilo. Yo sé hacerlo.

—Lance, no.

—Keith…

Él ya estaba del otro lado. Hizo algo, y había detenido el traspaso del suero. Una de sus manos me tomó de la muñeca, la otra sujetó mis dedos.

—Tranquilo —me dijo —sólo dolerá un poco.

Empezó a retirar la cinta que sostenía la aguja. Eso me dolió, pero era soportable. Pero cuando la aguja se movió en mi vena cerré el puño y reprimí un grito.

—¡Lance! —dije cuando me controlé.

—Casi termino.

—¡Lance, no!

Cerré mi puño con fuerza, y no pude evitar sujetar así su mano.

—¿Listo?

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, retiró la aguja con rapidez. Y claro, ahora sí me dolió mucho y grité, ¿y qué hizo él? ¡Sólo se burló de mí!

—¡No es gracioso!

—Claro que no —no dejaba de reírse —para nada. Ten, haz presión con este algodón en tu mano, para que ya no sangre.

Tomé el algodón —está mojado.

—Haz lo que te dije. Iré al baño.

—Bien —qué fastidio.

Hice como me dijo él. Luego se dirigió a la puerta más pequeña de la habitación. Supongo que ese era el baño… no estaba seguro de haber ido al baño… Sacudí mi cabeza y borré eso de mi mente.

No sé por qué, pero un impulso se apoderó de mí. El recuerdo del día anterior de mí incapaz de sostenerme en pie, me hizo sentir la terrible necesidad de levantarme y volverlo a intentar. Miré la puerta del baño, esperando que Lance no se percatara. Retiré con un solo movimiento las sábanas, y no pude evitar mirar las cicatrices de mi pierna derecha. Pero eso no me detuvo. Me senté en la cama y dejé que colgaran mis piernas. Me sostuve del borde de la cama y bajé la pierna izquierda. Esta vez, sentía más fuerzas.

—Okay, okay… —dije para tranquilizarme —todo va bien.

Me apoyé sobre el pie y empecé a levantarme de la cama. Bajé con cuidado la pierna derecha hasta que toqué el suelo. Mi respiración se aceleró, pero yo debía lograrlo. Apoyé la pierna en el suelo y todo bien, sólo una punzada. Comencé a apoyarme en el otro pie, pero comenzó a doler. A doler mucho. No podía rendirme. No quise rendirme. Pero al final las fuerzas me abandonaron de nuevo y caí de golpe al suelo. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, y eso no fue lo peor.

—¡Keith! ¡¿Qué pasó!? —escuché a Lance gritar desde el interior del baño. No tardó ni cinco segundos en salir. Agitaba sus manos para retirar el agua —¡¿Qué pasó?! —se puso de rodillas y me alzó —¡Keith! ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Nada! —dije de mala gana.

—¡Keith!

—¡Traté de caminar! ¿Okay?

—Ay, Keith…

Lance me sujetó igual que la última vez y me cargó. Me recostó en la cama de nuevo, pero esta vez no me gustó —Keith, no debes hacer eso. No sin ayuda.

—¿¡Por qué no puedo caminar!? —le pregunté molesto.

—Has estado mucho tiempo en reposo. A tus piernas les va a tomar un tiempo recuperar su fuerza. Y debemos cuidar aún más tu pierna por la cirugía. Hasta que el doctor venga y nos diga lo contrario.

—¡No me hables como si fuera un niño! —estaba molesto. Bajé la vista y me crucé de brazos. No podía creer que no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como caminar, o mirarme en el espejo, o ir al baño por mi cuenta, ¡ni siquiera recordar nada! —¡No necesito una niñera!

—¡Lo sé, Keith! —dijo Lance. Seguía molesto, pero lo miré extrañado por haberme dado la razón. Se frotó los ojos y suspiró —Keith, escucha. Necesito que entiendas. Piensa que todo está bien, pero para que siga bien hay que cuidarte. Sólo quiero que te cuides. Prométeme que no vas a volver a intentarlo sólo. Por favor.

Sabía que Lance tenía razón. Así que sólo asentí. Me incliné en la almohada y miré hacia la ventana. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando volvió a hablarme.

—Oye, anímate. Mira esto —cuando volteé vi que acercó su mano a mi rostro, y se detuvo. Yo la miré, sin saber con exactitud qué pretendía. Después la retiró, y cuando vi su rostro estaba sonriendo —Te traje algo.

Lance se agachó, y mi curiosidad lo siguió. Después levantó del suelo la enorme mochila que tenía el día de ayer y la dejó caer en la cama.

—¿Qué hay en la mochila?

—Un regalo para ti. En realidad, tooodo lo que hay aquí es para ti—recorrió la mochila con su mano.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos, ábrela!

Lance se sentó en la silla todavía sonriendo, ¿cómo podía sonreír tanto? Me senté en la cama. Quise cruzar las piernas, pero una punzada en mi pierna derecha lo impidió. Al menos la izquierda no me dolía. La mochila era demasiado pesada para tomarla con una mano, así que tuve que usar ambas. —Lance, ¿qué pusiste aquí? —le dije cuando la tuve cerca.

—Ábrela y lo averiguamos.

Algo extraño estaba pasando. Aunque mi memoria fallara, ese no era Lance. No el que yo recordaba. El Lance al que yo conocí era muy diferente. Más preocupado por sí mismo, presumiendo su forma de ser, también más bromista… creo. Pero este Lance era diferente. Parecía ser más cuidadoso, y tal vez dulce. Y eso me asustaba porque, si él había cambiado así, entonces ¿cómo era yo en realidad? Dejé eso de lado, y me concentré en la mochila. La abrí y encontré muchos paquetes envueltos en papeles rojo, azul y violeta. Miré a Lance, que sólo me sonreía. Comencé a sacar los paquetes, unos más grandes que otros, y los apilé a mí alrededor en la cama, hasta que la mochila quedó vacía.

Cuando finalmente terminé de sacarlos todos comencé por desenvolver el más pequeño. Resultó ser una caja roja que cabía en la palma de mi mano, la abrí y descubrí un collar. Y no uno cualquiera. Era un collar plateado de tres piezas: la primera parecían ser dos hojas de árbol entrelazadas, la segunda pieza era un arco que también se enroscaba en las puntas, y la tercera pieza parecía ser una flor de diamante, no sé si era real o no. Era muy bello, aunque demasiado para que fuera mío.

—¿Qué es esto? —dije sorprendido y maravillado.

—¿No es obvio? Es un collar.

—¡Esto es más que un collar! Lance, esto no puede ser para mí —lo sostuve de la cadena y le extendí el brazo a Lance, pero lo regresó a mí.

—Lo es. Y apenas es el primero.

Sostuve el collar de la cadena, y cuando por fin entendí que eso era para mí, me emocioné mucho. Lo devolví a la caja y la puse a mi derecha. Rápidamente tomé otro paquete. Ligeramente más grande que el anterior. Este era más suave. Lo desenvolví y descubrí un par de guantes sin dedos de color negro, con una letra K de color rojo.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Para mí? —pregunté incrédulo. Lance no podía sonreír más.

—¡Ya te dije que sí! Te conseguí estos, ya que perdí los otros, jaja —se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Los otros qué? —pregunté mientras me ponía los guantes.

—Eh… nada, ¡Sigue, sigue!

Pues eso hice. Seguí con los paquetes más grandes. Lance me había regalado una chaqueta roja, un par de camisas y playeras también. Dos pares de pantalones oscuros y unos azules. De pronto desenvolví lo que parecía ser una linterna, pero tenía un orificio en lugar de un foco. Tenía un botón extraño, y cuando lo presioné una hoja de luz color violeta emergió de él.

—¡Es una espada de luz! —grité emocionado. Sujeté el mango con fuerza y comencé a dar estocadas y a girar el arma. Me encantó. Lance me explicó cómo la había conseguido, pero la verdad estaba tan fascinado con el arma que no lo escuché. Tuve que guardarla porque Lance decía que no estaba permitido ingresar con armas al hospital, y temía que nos descubrieran.

También me llevó un suéter, unos tenis rojos, botas negras y hasta un peluche de un león rojo.

—¿Y esto qué? —le pregunté sosteniendo al león de los extremos y mirando sus ojos negros.

—¡Ja ja! Eso estaba en promoción. Son una edición especial en honor a los Leones de Voltron. El tuyo es rojo porque, bueno, porque Rojo era tu León al principio, ¿recuerdas eso?

—Claro que sí —miré a Lance. La realidad era clara —Lance… ¡lo amo! —y lo abracé. He de haberme visto muy tonto abrazando un peluche de esa manera, pero a Lance no le importó.

Había un paquete cuadrado muy grande y delgado, y decidí abrirlo. Descubrí que era —¿Un block de dibujo?

—¡Sí! ¡A ti te encanta dibujar! Eres muy talentoso, y no porque lo diga yo.

—¿En serio? —no le creía.

—¡Claro que sí! —Lance se puso tenso —¿no lo recuerdas?

—En realidad no —abrí el block y recorrí las páginas en blanco —pero le daré algún uso. Gracias.

Sé que Lance no estaba del todo tranquilo. Pero no supe por qué. Todavía había cinco paquetes por abrir. Había otra caja, esta era del tamaño de mi mano. La tomé dispuesto a abrirla, pero me detuve de pronto. Lance se había sentado en la cama sin que me diera cuenta, estaba muy cerca de mí y tomó mi cabello en sus manos. Otra vez tenía esa mirada.

—Hay que hacer algo con tu cabello.

—¿Algo de qué? —¿De qué estaba hablando?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Está demasiado largo! ¡Míralo! Ya puede cubrir tus hombros. Tal vez si hiciéramos un pequeño corte… —acercó su otra mano, y la sujeté con fuerza.

—Ni lo intentes —parecía sorprendido, pero se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sonreír.

—¡Está bien!, no cortaremos nada. Por suerte, tengo la alternativa.

Sacó de sus bolsillos algo pequeño de color rojo y recogió mi cabello. Sólo sentí que lo sujetaba por detrás de mi cabeza.

—Y, ¡listo! ¿Qué te parece?

Lance sacó de su pantalón su teléfono celular. Movió sus dedos y luego giró la pantalla hacia mí. Y por primera vez vi mi rostro.

Dejé caer el paquete en la cama y sujeté el teléfono. Vi mis ojos, mi barbilla, mis labios, mi nariz y mi cabello. Vi mi cicatriz, de la que me había hablado Shiro y toqué mi mejilla. No estaba asustado, sólo sorprendido. No había olvidado cómo me veía, es sólo que no era exactamente como yo creía. Aunque en realidad, ¿quién podría asegurarme si había cambiado o no?

—¿Keith, está todo bien? —me preguntó Lance.

—Sí —dije viéndome todavía —es que, no me recordaba —sonreí.

—…Keith, yo-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Hunk entró con dos vasos en su mano —Oye Lance. El doctor quiere hablar contigo.

—¡Ah, sí! Ya voy.

Lance se levantó, me arrebató el teléfono y caminó a la puerta. Se detuvo antes de salir y me miró igual que antes. Me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta cuando salió.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —dijo Hunk. Se fue a sentar en la misma silla donde durmió —¿Qué es todo esto?

—Lance dijo que todo esto es para mí. Pero no sé por qué se molestó tanto.

Hunk se rio —Te sorprenderías de lo que es capaz de hacer por ti —le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Lo miré extrañado —¿de qué hablas?

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo. Sigue con lo que estás haciendo.

—¡Hunk, por favor!

Dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Habría sido inútil seguirle rogando a Hunk respuestas. Sé que no me habría dado ninguna. Así que en su lugar decidí terminar de abrir los regalos. La caja que había tomado antes resultó contener un teléfono celular en su interior. Hunk se sorprendió, porque dijo que era uno de los celulares más modernos, y por lo tanto de los más caros.

—Hunk, em…

—¿Sí?

—Podrías, eh… podrías… —me daba pena preguntar. Sólo le di el teléfono.

—¿Quieres que lo configure por ti?

—Sí… por favor.

—¡Claro!

Hunk lo tomó, y seguí con los regalos. Me topé con una bufanda roja. Era larga, era suave, era cómoda. Perfecta. También me topé con un estuche de lápices de colores, supongo que para el block. Y en una caja me topé con un collar para perro. Era especial, porque el collar brillaba de diferentes colores de acuerdo a cómo lo moviera. Era genial, aunque no estaba seguro de tener un perro.

Sólo quedaba un obsequio. También cabía en mi mano, era rectangular y delgado. Pensé que sería una libreta o similar. Pero cuando lo desenvolví me topé con una fotografía impresa y enmarcada. Éramos Lance y yo. Su brazo derecho alzaba la cámara y su brazo izquierdo estaba sobre mis hombros. Su sonrisa era enorme. Yo lo miraba y sonreía también. Ambos vestíamos la armadura de Voltron, pero el fondo tras nosotros era verde. Como el campo o algo así.

—Hunk, no lo entiendo.

—¿Perdona? —dijo él mirándome a mí.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué Lance hizo todo esto por mí? No lo tomes a mal, me… me siento alagado y, y me gusta todo esto. Pero no entiendo por qué lo haría —miré la fotografía, y se la mostré a Hunk —¿qué significa esto?

—Bueno, eh… Keith, no soy yo quien debe darte explicaciones…

—¡Haz el intento! Por favor…

Hunk tomó aire —Okay. Pero no le digas a Lance que abrí la boca —esperó unos segundos —Keith, tú y Lance… no sé qué recuerdes exactamente de él, pero, ustedes se volvieron _muy unidos_, por decirlo así. Ustedes se volvieron inseparables y… y Lance lo valora mucho. Él haría lo que fuera por ti. Y el accidente que ocurrió lo asustó demasiado. No tienes idea de lo mal que estaba.

—¿Y por qué le afectó tanto? Es decir…

—Sé lo que quieres decir —Hunk suspiró —Keith, tú le salvaste la vida. No sé cómo, ni qué tuviste qué hacer, pero lo hiciste, y gracias a ti está vivo. Pero gracias a eso tú casi mueres, y… no me cabe la menor duda, de que Lance se culpa por eso.

Estaba atónito. Aún había mucho que no entendía, y había mucho que quería preguntarle, pero no hubiera podido en ese momento. Yo le había salvado la vida, a pesar de que eso costara la mía. Aunque no lo imaginaba, le creí a Hunk. Si Lance y yo nos volvimos tan unidos como él decía, entonces no lo hubiera dudado. Igual que con Shiro, o cualquiera de los otros. Pero entonces, ¿todo esto no había sido nada más que amabilidad?, ¿Lance estaría tratando de estar en deuda conmigo? Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir triste. Por él, y por mí. Y de pronto abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Keith! —gritó —¡Nos vamos a casa! ¡Mañana!

Sólo pude decir una palabra —¿Qué?

…


	6. Un Cuento en el Hospital

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Capítulo 6:**

"**Un Cuento en el Hospital"**

—¿¡Puedes creerlo!? —dijo Lance emocionado.

Se acercó a prisa a la cama y se sentó con una pierna flexionada sobre la ropa que me acababa de regalar. Estaba ya muy cerca y aun así se inclinó hacia mí. Sus manos tomaron mis antebrazos y se deslizaron hasta llegar a mis muñecas. Mi piel era fría, pero la suya estaba cálida.

—¡Ya podemos regresar a la casa! ¡Después de tanto tiempo!

—¿Estás seguro Lance? —Hunk incluso se puso de pie, él también se veía feliz —Pero, ¿así nada más?

—¡Sí! —dijo riéndose —Bueno, no _así nada más_, todavía hay algunas cosas que tengo que arreglar primero con el doctor y el hospital. Pero… —cerró sus ojos y suspiró —…pero es todo.

Cuando Lance volvió a abrir sus ojos, pude notar un cansancio que no había percibido antes, un desgaste oculto en su mirada. Me pregunté el motivo, ¿acaso hacía algo agotador el resto del día?, o ¿no habría dormido bien?, o tal vez… Tal vez sería por mí. En cuanto lo pensé, Lance me miró y ese cansancio desapareció. Una vez más me sonrió, y casi creí que se iba a soltar a llorar.

—¡Keith! ¡Vamos a volver a casa! —sus manos sujetaron con más fuerza —¿No te da gusto?

—B-bueno… yo, je, je…

—Tú… tú no lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera sabía que viviera en una casa —reí. Hasta este momento no había pensado antes en dónde vivía yo —¿cómo es?

—¡Oh, claro! Claro, am, déjame ver…

—Sólo, puedes… —me aclaré la garganta —, ¿podrías soltarme ya?

Miré hacia abajo para ver mis manos, aunque en realidad vi las de él.

Me miró confundido, y luego bajó la vista —Oh, perdona —me soltó. Se aclaró la garganta —Bueno... Déjame ver —Lance se mordió el labio inferior —¿Cómo te lo explico?

Yo no sabía de qué hablaba, así que no sabía qué esperar de su respuesta. Miré a Hunk pero sólo alzó las cejas y me sonrió.

—Sólo quiero saber cómo es, ¿sabes? No tienes que contarme más.

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé, es que, je, je. Okay, escucha. Keith —lo dijo lento, y movía sus manos conforme hablaba —lo primero que debes saber es que tú no vives sólo. Tú… y yo… em… vivimos juntos.

—Entonces, ¿es como en el Castillo o algo así?

—No, no. Es una casa de verdad. Pero, no vives tú solo. Vivimos los dos… tú y yo… Juntos.

—Ah… genial.

—Eh, ¿disculpa? —preguntó.

—Dije que es genial, ¿qué tiene de malo? Es decir, sé lo que es compartir dormitorio. Algo que sí recuerdo son los días que todos vivimos en el Castillo de Allura.

—No, no, Keith. No creo que lo estés entendiendo…

—Lance, lo entiendo. Tú y yo compartimos casa, ¡eso es todo! ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

Lance se veía mortificado aún, pero asintió y recuperó su sonrisa.

—Ninguno.

—¡Bien! ¿Ya puedes decirme como es mi casa?

Lance volteó a ver a Hunk y ambos se encogieron de hombros. No dijeron ni una palabra, pero sé que acababan de comunicarse. Luego Lance me miró de nuevo.

—Bueno… es una casa grande… casi grande —guiñó un ojo —está ubicada en la cima de una colina, alejada de vecinos molestos, je. El camino para llegar a ella está rodeado de árboles, y más allá, a unos cuantos metros, hay un lago. O creo que es una laguna, siempre lo confundo. A veces nos gusta ir allí a descansar o a nadar —de pronto dejó de mirarme, como si se hubiera transportado al lugar del que me hablaba —en el verano, cuando llueve, todo se torna de un verde excepcional. El nivel del agua sube, y con ella aparecen peces. No los pescamos, claro. Nos gusta ir a alimentarlos. En invierno el frío es intenso, y eso que la nieve es escasa, pero nada que el chocolate caliente no resuelva. Y en la primavera hay muchas flores, y todas de diferentes formas y colores. Algunas las traje yo de otros mundos con la esperanza de que florecieran aquí. La mayoría lo hizo. Guau, las bioluminiscentes son preciosas. Ya quiero que las veas. Únicamente quisieron florecer en la orilla, y el espectáculo nocturno es… precioso…

Yo estaba fascinado con todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Aunque no conocía el lugar, ni las plantas de las que me hablaba, lo imaginé lo mejor que pude y en verdad tenía ganas de ir a verlo con mis propios ojos. De pronto volvió en sí, y finalmente me miró. Se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y hasta se sonrojó.

—Creo que me salí del tema.

—¡No, no! Por favor, continúa.

Me volvió a sonreír. No dejaba de hacerlo —Bueno. La casa, ¿no? —se aclaró la garganta —Es una casa de dos plantas, pero las habitaciones están en el piso de arriba. Para entrar a la casa hay que subir escaleras. Ahora por tu pierna es un inconveniente, pero nos las arreglaremos. Hay un balcón, que abarca desde la entrada y rodea hasta la puerta de atrás. Al entrar, tienes la sala a tu derecha, y el comedor a tu izquierda. Una barra lo divide de la cocina. Por fuera, en la parte de abajo junto a las escaleras hay una cochera. Por ahí podemos entrar a una sala de estar, donde tenemos un piano, un juego de billar y otras cosas. Podemos entrar al cuarto desde arriba, pero también hay escaleras. Ahora las escaleras no parecen haber sido tan buena idea. Por último, también tenemos un jardín. A veces hacemos reuniones familiares ahí, o celebraciones importantes. A veces tú y… —se detuvo un momento —a veces jugamos voleibol ahí, o entrenamos —me miró de nuevo de esa forma extraña —ya quiero que lo veas.

—¡Y yo también! —exclamé —Lance, suena genial.

De pronto sonó su teléfono celular. Cuando lo miró sólo se sorprendió —_Oliver_, ¡Discúlpame un segundo! Es importante. Hunk, échale un ojo, por favor —se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo cuando salió, lo escuché responder la llamada —_Holi Olie, jeje…_

«Oliver» ¿Quién podría ser?

…

A pesar de lo mal que estaba mi memoria, ese nombre no lo pude olvidar. Un rato después Lance volvió a entrar, y dijo que había algo que necesitaba hacer. No me dijo lo que era, pero se tendría que ir. Supuse que tenía que ver con el tal Oliver, y habría querido preguntarle a Hunk al respecto, pero sentí que tal vez me estaría entrometiendo demasiado en asuntos ajenos. Así que mejor decidí ignorarlo.

—Me voy a ir —me dijo —pero Hunk se va a quedar aquí contigo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo-

—Lance, no soy un bebé. Vamos a estar bien —le dije.

—Eh, claro. Entiendo. Hunk, te quedas a cargo —apuntó un dedo hacia él —Llámame de inmediato si algo pasa.

Se dirigía a la puerta, pero a medio camino se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y me miró, luego regresó y me dio un abrazo cálido. No lo esperaba, pero le devolví el abrazo aun así. Lo oí murmurar algo, pero antes de poder preguntarle lo que dijo se fue. Recordé lo que me dijo Hunk, sobre que supuestamente yo había arriesgado mi vida por salvar la suya, y el pensamiento sólo me dio lástima.

La sensación se fue cuando Hunk me entregó mi teléfono nuevo—¡Todo tuyo! —Tomé el aparato en mis manos y lo miré un largo rato —¿Keith?

—Hunk, ¿podrías enseñarme a usarlo?

Hunk me dedicó una sonrisa —Con todo gusto.

Hunk se sentó en una silla junto a mí y me enseñó a usarlo desde cero. Me habló sobre las aplicaciones, los contactos, llamadas y mensajes. Me mostró la cámara, me mostró Internet, y muchas más cosas. Hunk me enseñó con calma, asegurándose de que yo entendiera todo lo que me decía, y yo agradecí eso, porque en verdad no sabía usarlo para nada. Incluso practicamos una llamada telefónica.

Al poco rato llegó una enfermera con mi desayuno. No era la gran cosa, de hecho no tengo idea de lo que era, pero al menos me habían traído mi vaso con agua. Cuando la enfermera se fue, Hunk volvió a quejarse de la comida, y de pronto vi que levantó una mochila suya, y de ella sacó un sándwich.

—¡Hunk! Eso es ilegal —le dije riendo.

—Sólo si alguien nos atrapa. Lo preparé especialmente para ti.

Y en serio estaba delicioso. Aunque temíamos que de pronto alguien más entrara y nos descubriera. Luego de comer sentí sueño, me volví a recostar y le pedí a Hunk que me contara algo sobre él. Me contó que logró establecer un 'Servicio de Comida Universal'. Una especie de franquicia espacial, que reunía a cocineros de diferentes especies, pero todos siguiendo las reglas y recetas suyas. Era muy interesante, pero mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que finalmente me volví a dormir…

…

…

_Abrí los ojos y yo estaba de pie en medio de un pasillo sin fondo, iluminado únicamente por luces color violeta en los extremos. Toda la superficie era metálica, y no dejaba de escuchar el eco de alguna señal de alarma. Traté de caminar pero mis piernas no respondían. Sólo podía voltear, pero no había nada ni nadie más. Luego escuché el eco de una voz. Y luego otra, y otra. Muchas voces venían desde el otro extremo del túnel, pero no lograba ver a nadie. Hasta que logré reconocer una voz. Era Lance, y gritaba mi nombre. Luego escuché a alguien corriendo hacia mí. Quise enfocar la vista y verlo, pero no lo conseguí. De pronto escuché a Lance —¡Detrás de ti! —al fin pude darme la vuelta y sentí un disparo en mi hombro izquierdo._

…

Desperté agobiado, cubierto en sudor y con mi respiración acelerada. Mi hombro me dolía, y no pude evitar mirarlo. Me descubrí el hombro, pero mi vista era borrosa.

—¡Keith, mírame! —volteé a ver a Hunk, y junto a él de pronto reconocí a Pidge.

—¿Keith, estás bien? —me preguntó ella.

—Sí —dije humedeciendo mi boca —Una pesadilla… —la volteé a ver —¿Ya estabas aquí antes? Porque, no… no te recuerdo aquí, yo…

—No, tranquilo. Llegué hace como media hora.

—Ah… Y, ¿y Lance?

—Va a regresar en cuanto pueda —dijo Hunk —tiene algunas cosas qué hacer. Y yo también —se levantó y se estiró —me encantaría seguir aquí, pero el deber llama. Pero no te preocupes, estás en buenas manos.

—Claro que lo está —dijo Pidge —Además, Coran también viene en camino. Y Shiro y Curtis van a venir a las seis.

«¿Shiro y quién?» Pensé en preguntar, pero la verdad en este momento no me importaba recordar a nadie.

—De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos en la noche —dijo Hunk. Me abrazó y luego a Pidge —Tus cosas están en la mochila en el sillón. Chao.

—Adiós, Hunk. ¿Y bien, Keith? ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —me preguntó cuando él se fue, pero no respondí.

Volví a mirar mi hombro, el dolor que sentí había sido tan real, que estaba seguro de que encontraría la herida. Mi vista había mejorado y creí ver una mancha, pero no sabía si era real.

—¿Keith?

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunté sobresaltado —¡Ah! Nada, yo sólo, e-em… ¿qué dijiste?

—¿Hay algún problema?

Suspiré —Perdona. Es que, tuve una pesadilla. Lo siento.

—No, está bien, ¿quieres hablar de ello?

—N-no… no es importante.

—Sí lo es Keith. Adelante, puedes confiar en mí.

Luego de un momento accedí —no recuerdo mucho en realidad. Sólo un pasillo largo. No sé dónde sea, ni qué hacía ahí. Oí muchas voces, pero no… no reconocí a nadie. Luego creí que alguien me disparaba y —volví a descubrir mi hombro —Lo siento, es que se sintió tan…

—¿Real? —dijo ella. Volteé a verla, y la vi intrigada —¿Algo más?

Pensé en los demás sueños que había tenido: la nave en el espacio, el fuego, las voces. Y también recordé que yo veía a Lance junto a mí antes de despertar, pero no me pareció adecuado hablar de ello —No hay mucho más qué decir, ¿por qué?

Pidge dudó, pero respondió —Es curioso que lo hayas soñado, en realidad, me arriesgo a creer que es un recuerdo.

—¿En serio? —me quise levantar, pero los brazos no me pudieron sostener —O sea que-

—No, no. No vamos a hablar del accidente.

—¡Pidge, por favor! ¿Qué debo hacer para saber?

—Keith, es que no es por ti. Si por mi fuera hablaría contigo, en serio, pero...

—…No me digas —le dije con fastidio —¿Lance?

Asintió —Perdóname, pero no voy hablar sobre ti.

Lo medité. En primer lugar, comenzaba a fastidiarme el hecho de que Lance parecía tener cierta _autoridad_ sobre mí. Ni Hunk, ni Pidge querían hablar sobre lo que pasó porque Lance no se los permitía. Y estoy seguro de que Shiro no me había querido contar más por la misma razón. Entonces pensé en cambiar el punto de vista.

—Está bien, no voy a preguntar sobre el accidente. So-sólo dos preguntas, ¿puedo?

—Mmm, adelante.

—Okay… —tomé aire, y valor también —Primera pregunta, ¿por qué Lance es importante?

—¿Ah, a qué te refieres?

—Por favor. Pidge, tú acabas de decirlo, el problema es con Lance. Él no quiere que hables. Y lo mismo con Hunk, no quería decirme nada porque se lo prometió a él. Shiro y los demás también lo prometieron, ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró —Sí, Keith.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué? Es que no lo entiendo. Yo… —me sentí apenado y no quise mirarla —antes de despertar tuve sueños… o algo así. Sabía que Lance estaba ahí y, y yo me sentía feliz porque él estaba ahí… Y cuando por fin lo desperté yo sentía la necesidad de verlo. Yo quería que estuviera conmigo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué él tiene esa autoridad sobre mí?

—Keith, no es eso… —meditó unos segundos. Estoy seguro de que Pidge habría preferido no hablar sobre ello, pero finalmente accedió —Tú ganas. Te voy a decir lo que sé, pero sólo lo que yo sé, ¿okay? —asentí.

—De acuerdo. Yo estaba en una estación orbitando la Tierra, cuando recibí la llamada de Hunk. Sonaba asustado, me dijo '_No sé lo que pasó, pero Keith y Lance están gravemente heridos. Tienen que operar a Keith'_. Inmediatamente después, Matt y yo nos reunimos y volvimos al planeta. Shiro, Curtis y Hunk ya estaban aquí. La noticia voló como el aire, y todas nuestras familias no tardaron en llegar, o los que pudieron venir. _'¿Qué sucedió?_', preguntaron unos. '_¿Qué tan grave es?'_, preguntaron otros. _'¿Van a sobrevivir?, ¿Dónde estaban?, ¿Qué tienen?'_, y podría continuar con las preguntas… ¿Todo bien hasta el momento?

Estaba tenso, la cabeza amenazaba con volverme a doler y apretaba los dientes. Pero sólo me humedecí los labios y asentí —continúa.

—Bien. Lance fue el primero en despertar. Sin considerar sus huesos rotos, una herida en la cabeza, y algunas quemaduras de segundo grado, él estaba casi bien. Estaba conmocionado y fue difícil poder hablar con él al principio, y cuando por fin se recuperó se negó a hablar hasta saber de ti. Y… cuando por fin te vio, y supo el daño que tú tuviste, él… quedó devastado. Hunk y yo tuvimos que cuidarlo, porque él se puso muy mal —suspiró —no fue fácil, Keith. Para ninguno de nosotros, pero supongo que ustedes dos se llevaron la peor parte. Quién sufrió más, no sé decirlo. Tú no recuerdas eso, y muchas cosas más, pero Lance sí, y no se lo perdona.

—Pero no fue su culpa, ¿o sí?

Pidge se encogió de hombros —No lo sé. Lance nunca quiso hablar sobre eso conmigo. Ni Shiro, ni casi nadie. Creo que el único que sabe es Hunk, el doctor que lo trató, y él mismo. En lo personal, yo creo que sí fue un accidente, en una misión de ustedes dos. Sólo sé que ambos están vivos de milagro, y fue gracias a ti. Él dijo que tú salvaste su vida.

Se detuvo. Creo que ya entendía un poco más la actitud de Lance, y el alboroto con él. Todo lo que yo quería saber tenía que ver con él. Lo afectaba directamente, porque es algo que él había vivido también. Hasta este momento, yo creía que el accidente había sido por mí. Cuando Hunk dijo que yo había salvado su vida, pensé que tal vez las circunstancias me habían orillado a acercarme a él, que lo que ocurrió habría sido culpa mía, y que tal vez él lo supo, nada más. Pero ahora todo parecía indicar que ambos estuvimos juntos cuando pasó. Lance sabe perfectamente lo que ocurrió, y todavía lo atormenta.

—¿Todavía tienes otra pregunta? —me dijo Pidge.

—¡Sí! —dije sin pensar. Ya me había picado la curiosidad —Olvida a Lance. Ya lo entendí, eso creo. ¿Recuerdas cuando desperté hace dos días? ¿Tal vez? La última vez, cuando Lance llegó… y el asunto con el lobo gigante.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Okay… Shiro dijo algo ese día, él dijo que… dijo que no estaba preparado, o algo así.

—Dijo que esperaba estar mejor preparado.

—¡Sí!, ¿a qué se refería él?

—Bien. Keith, tú y Lance llegaron al hospital hace dos meses. Ambos llegaron en un estado crítico, los atendieron, y ambos quedaron en observación. Lance despertó tan sólo dos días después, y su recuperación fue más sencilla. Tú despertaste tres días luego del accidente, pero… no tenías recuerdo alguno de nada, ni nadie. No sabías quién eras, dónde estabas y por qué, ni quiénes éramos los demás. Shiro y Krolia, tu madre, intentaron ayudarte esa primera vez, intentaron hacerte recordar, pero tú los rechazaste. Además, tú estabas malherido. Te pusiste muy mal y… bueno, tuviste una especie de colapso y quedaste inconsciente.

—Shiro habló que no quería saturar mi cabeza con tanta información, ¿se refería a eso?

—Sí, algo así. Pero no fue la única vez. Cinco días después de eso volviste a despertar, y fue igual de malo. Aún no sabías quién eras, pero te pusiste paranoico y creías que nosotros te habíamos lastimado y te teníamos retenido aquí. No fue nada lindo y al final tuviste otro colapso y volviste a desmayarte. Diez días después de eso, es decir, dieciocho días después del accidente despertaste por tercera vez. Te sentías extremadamente cansado y desorientado, pero ahora recordabas tu nombre, al menos. Estabas asustado, pero parecías estable y más dispuesto a escuchar, entonces Lan- Nosotros, quiero decir, decidimos contártelo todo. Sobre tu vida, sobre Voltron, nosotros, y por último, Lance decidió contarte sobre el accidente. Y creo que te pusiste aún peor, quedaste en shock por… por todo, una vez más colapsaste. Y no volviste a despertar en más de un mes. Despertaste por última vez hace unos días.

Pidge se detuvo. Sentía una presión en el pecho, y respiré profundo. La cabeza ya me estaba doliendo, y supuse que a eso se refería Pidge. Todo lo que acababa de saber me hizo sentir mal, mareado y tembloroso. No podía enfocar a Pidge, pero no quería ceder al desmayo esta vez. Traté de controlarme.

—¿Keith? Te sientes mal, ¿verdad? ¡Agh! Lo sabía, ¡iré por la enfermera!

—¡No! ¡No vayas!

Pidge se levantó y se alejó. Traté de impedirlo, pero el esfuerzo sólo incrementó el dolor en mi cabeza, y ahora mi pierna también me dolía.

—Por favor… por favor, quédate conmigo… —cada vez me costaba más respirar. Sabía que pronto perdería el conocimiento otra vez, pero estaba luchando. Pidge regresó a su silla y tomó mi mano. Yo la miré y le sonreí, aunque el dolor de cabeza se había intensificado —gracias…

—Keith, por favor perdóname, no era mi intención.

—Descuida… no es tu culpa… Gracias… por contarme…

—Aah, Lance va a matarme.

—Je… ¿por qué tanto alboroto?...

—¡No, no! Ya no vas a sacar información de mí.

Eso me hizo reír, y eso hizo que la cabeza me doliera aún más. Me recosté y cerré los ojos.

—Está bien… Ya sé… lo suficiente…

…

…


	7. Último Día

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Capítulo 7:**

"**Último Día"**

…_Caminaba por un largo pasillo. Sabía que me dirigía hacia un lugar, pero no sabía a cuál o por qué. «¿A dónde voy?» me pregunté. Miré a mí alrededor; ese lugar me era familiar. De pronto me detuve frente a una puerta. Del otro lado se encontraba la persona que buscaba. Entré creyendo que era su habitación, en su lugar terminé en un campo de flores a plena luz del día, ¿era eso real? Mis ojos creían que sí, pero algo en mí sabía lo contrario. Y delante de mí, de rodillas en ese campo ficticio se encontraba ella, su largo cabello blanquecino estaba suelto, tenía un vestido azul, y en sus manos sostenía una flor. Ella se giró y me sonrió._

—_¡Keith! Me da gusto que llegaras por fin._

—_¡Allura! —no podría expresar el alivio y la alegría que sentí al verla. Me acerqué de inmediato, y ella me invitó a sentarme —¡Allura! —dije de nuevo._

—_¿Qué sucede Keith? —dijo riéndose. _

—_¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!_

—_¿Lo dices en serio?_

—_¡Claro que sí! Siento que no te he visto en… en mucho tiempo._

—_Bueno, aquí estoy —Acercó a su nariz la flor y la olió —Es un poco tonto, ¿no lo crees? Sé que este lugar no es real. Estas flores no están aquí, pero aun así me pareciera percibir su olor, la textura de los pétalos —volvió a oler la flor —Es como volver a casa._

_«Volver a casa.» A pesar de que yo también había abandonado mi planeta natal, yo no añoraba la Tierra del modo que Allura a Altea. _

—_Keith, si pudieras regresar a tu hogar, justo ahora, y dejar todo atrás, ¿lo harías?_

_Fue como si leyera mis pensamientos —No lo haría —_dije luego de pensarlo —_Tal vez lo habría hecho antes, pero no ahora. No sabiendo que aún tengo una misión que cumplir. No podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que pude haber salvado cientos de vidas, y en su lugar sólo salvé la mía. Además, no tengo motivos para volver a la Tierra. No hay nada, ni nadie que me espere ahí._

—_Hmm… Tal vez antes, pero ahora sí lo hay._

—_¿Disculpa?_

—_Por favor —me miró —Keith, abre los ojos… —Su voz se repitió como un eco —Keith, abre los ojos._

—… _¿Qué?_

—_Keith… despierta…_

…

Abrí los ojos de golpe _—Allura… —_me sentí desorientado y algo mareado, pero Lance estaba ahí. Sólo él. Me acarició la frente y retiró cabello de mi rostro.

—Buenos días, _Bello Durmiente_ —me dijo —Vaya siesta que te diste, ¿verdad?

—… ¿Qué hora es? —todavía trataba de recuperar el control.

Lance suspiró —Bueno, ya es de mañana. Dormiste todo el resto del día de ayer, ¿no tienes hambre? Quería despertarte para comer algo, pero al final no te quisimos molestar ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Eh… creo que sí. Un poco mejor.

—Eso es bueno —me sonrió. Seguía acariciándome —¿Estás listo para irte?

—¿Ir-irme? ¿A dónde?

—A casa, claro. Hoy dejamos el hospital.

—Oh, cierto —dije sin mucho entusiasmo, y él dudó un poco antes de hablar.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, no. Estoy… sólo sigo cansado. Aunque no sé de qué… —traté de cambiar el tema de conversación —Yo… vi a Allura. En mis sueños.

—¿En serio? Y, ¿y cómo fue?

—Sólo iba a verla, creo que estaba en el Castillo. Sólo iba a verla… —di un suspiro —Lo lamento, es que —froté mis ojos —es que me molesta esta situación.

—¿Cuál? ¿Ella? La extrañas, ¿no?

Desvié la mirada —No. ¡Es decir, sí! Pero… no es eso. Es mi memoria ¿Cómo se supone que voy a recordar mi vida, si no puedo soportarlo? Cada cosa nueva que aprendo me… me agota completamente.

No estaba molesto, solo frustrado. Estaba decaído, y me sentía impotente. Lance no dijo nada un largo rato, ni yo lo hice. Sólo estábamos en silencio, hasta que puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Lo lamento mucho, Keith. Yo… siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto —me sujetó con fuerza, y volteé a verlo. Aunque me sonreía, se veía triste —pero te prometo que vamos a superarlo. Juntos.

—Claro —terminé sonriendo también —Tú y los otros.

—Je, sí. Yo y los otros… —parecía inquieto de pronto —oye, Keith. Yo, eh… hay algo que tienes que saber.

—Adelante.

—Okay… La cosa es…

Entonces se abrió la puerta. Entró un hombre joven, rubio de ojos azules, cabello largo sujeto por una cola de caballo y orejas puntiagudas. Vestía bata, así que, supongo que era otro doctor.

—¿Es mal momento? —preguntó.

—¡Chris! —Lance se levantó, se frotó los ojos y lo saludó con un abrazo —Claro que no.

—Perfecto. ¡Hola, Keith!, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —negué con la cabeza —Está bien, me presentaré de nuevo. Me llamo Chris, soy amigo tuyo y de Lance, y de paso seré tu doctor personal, suena bien, ¿no? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que me siento bien.

—Muy bien. Haz dormido bastante, estos días.

—Hmm, lo sé. Lo siento.

—¡No, no! Lo que necesitas es descansar.

—En realidad quisiera dejar de hacerlo.

—Me imagino. Sé que tú eres un hombre de acción, pero en esta ocasión debes descansar cuanto sea posible —Tenía una tabla de registro en sus manos. De sus bolsillos tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir —¿Qué tal la pierna?

—Uff, apenas puedo moverla.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Has intentado flexionarla?

—Sí. Pero no he logrado caminar.

—¡Pues todavía no estás listo para caminar! Lo intentaste, ¿verdad? —él miró a Lance.

—Sí —le respondió —lo hizo.

—Muy bien —siguió escribiendo, y cuando terminó dejó la tabla y la pluma de lado —Keith, voy a ir al grano. Estoy aquí porque hoy regresas a tu casa. Pero para dejarte ir necesito que entiendas algunas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí —Muy bien. Primero, tendré que pedirte de favor que utilices una silla de ruedas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Keith, por favor… —comenzó Lance.

—¡Tú cierra la boca! ¡No pienso usar una silla de ruedas! ¡Ni muletas!

—Keith —dijo Chris calmado —Por favor entiéndelo, no hay opción. Tu pierna necesita sanar.

—¡Ya lo hizo! —dije sin pensar.

Chris parecía divertirse —¿De verdad? Entonces ya puedes caminar.

—¡No!, yo…

—Escucha, sé que esta situación te incomoda. Créeme, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero lo necesitas. A menos que ya puedas levantarte y mantenerte de pie, ¿puedes hacer eso?

Esto apestaba. Quería aceptar el reto. Yo quería demostrarle que podía sostenerme sin ayuda. En verdad quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no lo lograría. Sería igual que la última vez.

—No —dije rendido —no puedo.

—Mhm, entonces, te ayudaré a que puedas.

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo?

Chris levantó una mochila, que no sé de dónde sacó, pero de ahí tomó una caja con símbolos brillantes de color azul.

—Escucha, ignora todo lo de un accidente, ¿okay?, ya han pasado muchas semanas desde eso. Tus heridas ya sanaron, tus malestares se han ido. Todos excepto este, ¿puedes descubrirte, por favor?

Me sentí algo incómodo, pero retiré las sábanas y retiré la ropa que me cubría las piernas

—Eso es. Mira, ¿ves esto? Esto ya no es una herida abierta, ni hay vendajes. Por fuera, tu pierna ya sanó.

—Entonces-

—Lo sé, a eso voy. Míralo así, tu conciencia puede ver que estás mejor, pero tu subconsciente sabe que hay un daño ahí, cuál es, o cómo es, solo él lo sabe, —con su pulgar presionó un círculo de la caja y esta se abrió —Entonces, vamos a ayudar a tu subconsciente para que entienda que puedes sanar. Estas placas van a emitir ondas por toda tu extremidad, así vamos a estimular tus músculos por fuera, y por dentro vamos a incitarla a mejorar, ¿está todo claro?

—Algo así. Excepto esto último.

—Eso pensé. Con tu permiso —me dijo a mí —con tú permiso —le dijo a Lance —voy a colocarte las placas. No deberías sentir malestar. Tal vez cosquilleo ocasional, pero es todo.

Las supuestas placas parecían trozos de tela color negro. Con delicadeza colocó una primera placa sobre mi pie, la segunda era más grande, y la colocó en mi pantorrilla, y la tercera placa la colocó en mi muslo, justo arriba de la rodilla. Eran cómodas, en realidad se sentían sólo como una prenda tibia.

—La función de estas placas es trabajar el malestar de tu cuerpo al mismo tiempo que en tu mente. Digamos que estas placas le van a decir a tus músculos que deben volver a trabajar, y se van a enlazar a tu mente para que tu mente les diga lo mismo, ¿se entiende mejor?

—Creo que sí.

—Bien. Ahora, viene algo complicado para ti. Lance, acércate, te lo voy a explicar.

Chris dijo que dos veces al día tendría que hacer ejercicios en la pierna, para que así las placas funcionaran más rápido. Dijo que dolería, pero que era normal, y si todo marchaba bien el dolor iría disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Además, dijo que probablemente el esfuerzo me debilitaría, más de lo usual.

Chris se puso de pie, su mano izquierda sostuvo el muslo, y la derecha tomó mi pie. Lo que hizo fue levantar y empujar para flexionar la pierna y luego soltar. Flexionar y luego soltar. Aunque lo hizo lento, en cuanto comenzó, el dolor me invadió.

—¡Maldita sea! —grité y se detuvo.

—Por favor, Keith. Tranquilo, respira… suelta…. inhala… exhala. Trata de controlarte. Va de nuevo.

Estuvimos así varios minutos. Conforme trabajaba, le explicaba a Lance exactamente lo que él hacía.

—¿Por qué se lo explica? —pregunté, luchando contra el dolor.

—Alguien debe ayudarte con el ejercicio, y no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo. No es mi zona —le guiñó un ojo a Lance. Luego este se me acercó.

—Tú tranquilo, estás en buenas manos —me dijo.

—Ay, Quiznak ¡Aaah! —grité de nuevo.

Para cuando terminó me sentía igual de cansado que cuando desperté. Estaba sudado y sentí mucha sed. Sin embargo, mis brazos por fin me sostuvieron cuando me levanté para sentarme en la cama.

—Bien hecho, Keith. Lo lograste. Sé que esto duele, pero es necesario —dijo Chris —te diré qué. Si en tres días logras una gran mejoría te quitaré la silla de ruedas. Pero por el momento, necesitas usarla.

—Está bien —dije —como quiera. Pero, de dónde…

—¡No tienes de qué preocuparte! —dijo Lance —ya la tenemos.

—Ah… okay —dije.

—De acuerdo —dijo Chris —entonces es todo por ahora. Los dejo para que te cambies de ropa. Los veré en la entrada.

—¡Espere! —estiré el brazo, para que no se alejara. La vista borrosa no me dejó enfocarlo al principio, y tuve que parpadear más de una vez para reconocerlo —¿Y qué hay de mi memoria?

—Bueno, yo pensaba tratar ese tema hasta la próxima sesión…

—¡No! —me detuve, no quería gritarle —Por favor, quiero saberlo ahora —levanté la vista —¿Me voy a quedar así para siempre?

—No, no, no —Chris regresó y se sentó en la cama junto a mí —Okay, escucha, ¿recuerdas lo que dije de tu pierna? Que físicamente ya sanó, pero hay que trabajar para que emocionalmente también lo haga. En este caso a tu mente le ocurre lo mismo.

—…No entiendo —dije. Mi respiración estaba agitada.

—Por fuera, tu mente ya sanó. Que estés despierto ahora es prueba de ello. Te estás recuperando rápidamente y eso es bueno, sin embargo, hay un daño aquí y aquí —señaló y mente y… ¿mi corazón? —Algo ocurrió el día de tu accidente, fue un shock demasiado grande. Tanto así, que tu mente lo bloqueó, y lamentablemente en el proceso se borró más de lo que debería. Ya sabes que habías salido del coma previamente. En esas ocasiones intentamos desbloquear ese momento, y al hacerlo solo hubo resultados… _indeseados. _Por eso, al igual que tu pierna, hay que darle tiempo a tu mente para descansar. Deja que se recupere sola. Poco a poco, los recuerdos van a volver a tu mente, ya lo verás. Sólo tienes que regresar a tu vida justo como la dejaste. Vuelve a pasar tiempo con tu familia y amigos. No tienes un daño permanente. Eso te lo prometo.

Por más que lo intenté, no pude retener las lágrimas. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y… lo dejé salir. Me dejé caer en la cama, ignorando completamente a quienes estaban a mi lado y me solté a llorar. ¿Por qué? No sabría decirlo con exactitud. O tal vez lo sabía, pero mi mente no me dejaba definirlo. En esos momentos sólo quise llorar. Aunque no fue buena idea, porque de pronto sentí dolor en la cabeza. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba solo en la cama. Alguien estaba abrazándome. Yo estaba aferrado con fuerza a él, ¿era Chris? No, no era él. Era… Lance. Era Lance de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Lance? ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué no me dejaba solo?... y más extraño, ¿por qué yo quería que se quedara conmigo?

Cuando dejé de llorar él me miró —¿Estás bien?

Me froté los ojos y asentí —Sí… mejor… sólo necesito respirar.

—Claro —Lance se apartó y respiré profundo varias veces.

—Keith —dijo Chris, se encontraba de pie —lo lamento. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

—Está bien… fui yo quien abrió la boca.

Se rio —Supongo que sí… Bueno. Yo, eh, no los molesto más. Los veré en la entrada.

Chris tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Yo me quedé mirando al techo, sólo descansando. Y de pronto Lance me tendió una botella de agua.

—¿Quieres?

De inmediato me levanté y la tomé. Le di varios sorbos —¡Ah! Se siente tan bien. Gracias

—No hay problema.

Lance levantó la misma mochila que me había llevado, y sacó ropa limpia para mí. Una playera roja y unos pants negros, así como un par de calcetas blancas y unas pantuflas rojas, para variar.

—¿Te ayudo a cambiarte de ropa? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Pude haberle dicho que no de muchas formas, iba a ser vergonzoso, pero no tenía opción —Sólo esta vez— le dije.

—No se hable más, ¿quieres cambiarte de ropa interior?

—¡¿Que qué?! ¡Lance- Sólo dame la estúpida camisa!


	8. Fiesta de Bienvenida

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Capítulo 8:**

"**Fiesta de Bienvenida"**

Cuando Lance abrió la puerta tuve que cubrir mis ojos. Después de tanto tiempo dentro del hospital, la luz del exterior parecía ser demasiado intensa.

—¡Ay, lo siento! ¡Lo siento!, te daré la vuelta —Lance sujetó los mangos de la silla de ruedas y comenzó a retroceder.

—No, no. Está bien. En serio. Quiero sentir el Sol.

Lance empujó la silla de ruedas y salí completamente. El calor que sentí en mi piel fue reconfortante. Cerré mis ojos para poder disfrutar la sensación. Incluso con la ropa puesta, todo mi cuerpo al fin estaba entrando en calor. Sobre todo mi pierna, que reposaba estando extendida. Cuando escuché a Lance hablando de nuevo con Chris, abrí los ojos. Mi vista ya podía percibir mejor la luz y pude ver mi entorno. El hospital se encontraba en una pequeña colina, y hacia abajo había casas en medio de bosque. Además nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente alto como para distinguir más colinas a lo lejos. Escuché el canto de aves y las hojas de los árboles una vez que comenzó a soplar el viento. Era muy bello.

Chris se acercó por la derecha —¿Todo bien? ¿Tienes alguna otra duda?

—No. Estoy bien por ahora, gracias.

—De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho, Keith. Nos vemos en unos días.

Luego de eso regresó al hospital. Lance se asomó por mi izquierda.

—¿Todo bien?

Le sonreí —Claro.

—Bien, ¿listo para volver a casa?

—…Eso creo.

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvido —Lance sacó de la mochila una cajita roja, la misma que tenía el collar. Lo sacó y lo colocó en mi cuello —Ahora sí.

Me llevó un par de pasos hacia una camioneta color verde oscuro. Horrible color. Abrió la puerta de los pasajeros y me ayudó a subir. Me senté de forma que mi pierna siguiera extendida sobre el asiento, Chris sugirió que en estos tres días que tuviera las placas no dejara colgando la pierna hacia el suelo. Sé que dijo algunas otras cosas, pero se las dijo a Lance. Eso aún me parecía extraño, el hecho de que él supiera más que yo sobre mí. Pero, en fin. Así eran las cosas.

Lance dobló la silla de ruedas y la colocó en la cajuela. Una vez listo, se sentó en el asiento del piloto, respiró hondo y me miró —Aquí vamos —entonces encendió el auto.

…

No teníamos mucho de camino, y mi corazón latía rápido. Cuando ya me había cambiado de ropa e iba a dejar la habitación le pregunté a Lance por los demás, porque me pareció raro que sólo él estuviera conmigo. Pregunté también por Shiro, quería verlo de nuevo y sabía que había ido a verme ayer.

—¡No te preocupes! Todos están en casa esperándonos. Verás, ya que hoy salías del hospital decidimos celebrarlo.

—¿Celebrarlo?

—¡Sí!, una fiesta de bienvenida. Ya nos están esperando, de hecho. Coran, Pidge, Shiro, Hunk. Todos, ¿no te emociona?

Esa no era la palabra que yo usaría. En realidad estaba preocupado. ¿Una fiesta? ¿Qué tan grande sería? ¿No querría decir sólo una comida todos juntos? ¿Y cómo debería actuar yo? ¿Acaso me veía bien? Es más, ¿no debería llegar a descansar en lugar de celebrar?

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó Lance, como si leyera mis pensamientos.

—¡No! —grité —P-perdón. ¡Sí!, sí. Un poco.

—Pues no tienes por qué. Es tu hogar, después de todo. Tú tranquilo, sólo estará nuestra familia —iba a preguntar sobre eso, pero no me dio oportunidad —¿cómo va tu pierna?

—Pues, casi no hay dolor.

—¿Y las placas? ¿Te molestan?

—No, para nada.

—Eso es bueno. Puedes quitarte las pantuflas si quieres.

—No, no. Están bien… son muy cómodas, de hecho — «Y muy lindas» pensé.

—Lo sé. Por eso te las compré.

—Tú las…

—Sí. Pero ya hace mucho tiempo, je. Parecen nuevas, ¿verdad?

—…Sí.

—Oye —dijo suavemente —¿qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—¡No! Cielos, Lance. Deja de preocuparte tanto. Sólo… —no sabía qué decir —Sólo estoy distraído.

—Eh, yo… está bien.

Me recargué en la ventana y observé nuestro entorno. Sólo veía árboles y más árboles, ya habíamos pasado la última casa hacía tiempo. Por un momento olvidé a dónde íbamos. En realidad, no sabía a dónde íbamos. Lance me había hablado de la casa, pero sólo él la conocía. Esta era la primera vez que vería mi supuesto nuevo hogar.

—¿Me llevarás al lago? —pregunté casi sin pensar.

—¿Eh?

—Del que me hablaste, ¿me llevarás ahí?

Sonrió —Lo haré. Pero no será hoy.

—¡Ah, ¿por qué no?!

—¡Keith, acabas de salir del hospital!

—¡Pero yo quiero ir al lago!

—Keith, Keith, Keith —dijo meneando la cabeza —muchacho irresponsable. Quiere ir al lago y dejar plantados a todos en casa —se detuvo unos momentos —Además no es recomendable que vayas a nadar todavía, en especial usando las placas.

—Ay, por favor. Sólo quiero verlo.

—Iremos luego. Te lo prometo.

—Hum, okay…

—No estés triste. Ya verás, será más pronto de lo que crees. Okay, prepárate, ya vamos a llegar.

…

Justo como lo describió Lance, el camino nos llevó hasta la cima de la colina. La casa se veía enorme, y la puerta de entrada estaba subiendo unas largas escaleras. Justo al lado estaba la puerta de la cochera ya abierta, Lance entró sin problemas. De hecho, se estacionó justo al lado de lo que parecía ser una… ¿nave?, tal vez, no lo sé, no le presté atención. La luz del sol casi no entraba en la cochera y sentí frío. Lance bajó del auto y encendió una luz de baja intensidad, pero suficiente para ver el interior. Así como me ayudó a subir antes, me ayudó a bajar. Pude apreciar estantes con herramientas, botes de todas formas y colores, y en la otra esquina montones de cosas más. Luego la compuerta se cerró.

—Eh, ¿Lance?

—¿Sí? —tomó los mangos de la silla y comenzó a moverme.

—¿No se supone que hay que entrar a la casa?

—Así es. Eso hacemos —abrió una puerta frente a nosotros y entramos de espalda.

—Pero, yo creí que…

—Keith, no te voy a hacer subir esas escaleras. Entraremos por la puerta de atrás.

La puerta nos llevó a una pequeña sala aterciopelada. Había dos sillones largos y una mesita en medio. A la izquierda había un mini bar, y un piano enorme «¿para qué está ahí?» me pregunté, si yo no sabía tocar piano, y dudé que Lance lo hiciera. Me dejó justo frente a una cortina que casi abarcaba la pared en su totalidad.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó. Y después se acercó a uno de los extremos de la cortina.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté nervioso.

Luego Lance jaló la cortina con todas sus fuerzas. Del otro lado no había pared, sino una enorme puerta corrediza de vidrio. La luz otra vez me cegó, pero lo que me dejó helado y sin aliento, fue un montón de personas frente a mí. Todas gritando a la vez —¡Sorpresa!

—¡Ah! —grité, más aterrorizado que sorprendido.

—¡Keith! —Lance tomó la silla de ruedas y me llevó hacia la gente —¡Es tu bienvenida!

—¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡No me lleves allá! —traté de detenerlo pero no lo conseguí.

—¿Por qué?

Me sacó a lo que parecía ser un jardín. Había mesas largas, muchas sillas, y a cada parte que volteara había personas mirándome, sonriendo y saludando. Gente que yo no conocía. No quería estar ahí.

—¡Lance! —lo jalé de la camisa —¡Por favor, sácame de aquí!

—¿Por qué? —dijo riéndose.

—Yo, e-em…— «¡Vamos, una excusa!» —¡Me hiperventilo!

—¡Tonterías! Keith —se agachó para verme directamente —¿No lo ves? Todos ellos están aquí por ti.

—¡Pero no sé quiénes son!

—Pues, hay que empezar a conocerlos.

—¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Por favor, para!

Y así comenzó.

Llegamos a la primera mesa. En realidad habían tenido que unir dos mesas para que todas esas personas tuvieran un lugar, y todos me hacían pensar en... Oh, claro —Bien, Keith. Empezamos, él es mi hermano. Él es mi hermano. Ella es mi hermana. Ellos son mis abuelos. Él es mi primo. Ellos son mis tíos. Ella es mi tía. Ellos son mis sobrinos. Ella es mi sobrina. Ella también es mi tía… —y así siguió un buen rato, presentó a cada uno de ellos hasta que llegó a sus padres —y ellos son mamá y papá ¡Uff! Como crece la familia.

Todos ellos, sin excepción, se veían muy felices, y todos fueron muy amigables conmigo, en especial sus padres. Ellos me dieron un fuerte abrazo y me saludaron de una manera fraternal, de una manera que no esperaba. Era como si ellos me conocieran desde siempre, aunque yo no lo recordaba. Pero me sentí feliz con ellos. Aunque Lance tomó la silla y me empujó antes de poder charlar —¡Siguiente mesa!

Las personas siguientes vestían uniformes. Todos ellos me saludaron formal y cordialmente —Keith, ellos son nuestros compañeros de la Garrison. Luchamos juntos al final de la guerra y ahora son los representantes de la Coalición de la Tierra.

—¿La qué?

—¡Saludos! —dijo uno de los hombres. Me tendió la mano, pero luego la retiró. Se aclaró la garganta y me volvió a saludar —¡Lo siento! Soy, soy James Griffin, ¿me recuerdas?

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia —dije, suspiré —No, no te recuerdo. Lo siento.

—¿De-De verdad? ¡Fuimos compañeros! ¡Estudiamos juntos! ¡Combatimos juntos!

—Eh… yo…

—James —dijo una chica con gafas a lado de él —ya lo habíamos hablado.

—Cierto. Me disculpo —me dijo más calmado —Lo siento, yo um… —se aclaró la garganta —lo que quiero decir es que nos da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, sano y salvo. Y dadas las circunstancias pensé en, ¿comenzamos de nuevo? —una vez más me tendió la mano. Esta vez, respondí con gusto.

—Claro. Mucho gusto.

…

Los saludos continuaron. Había más personas que se presentaron. Unos eran cadetes, otros eran oficiales, otros eran pilotos. Y parece que algunos más eran o fueron mis superiores. Aunque en realidad, todos eran para mí personas extrañas. A ratos los miraba y tenía la sensación de haberlos visto antes. En otro momento, tal vez. Luego pensé que esta podría ser mi oportunidad para saber más sobre la guerra, pero justo cuando estaba por preguntar Lance volvió a empujar mi silla.

—¡Continuamos! —dijo.

—¡Oye! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Hsh, olvídalo…

Lance me llevó a una tercera mesa. Aquí había caras aún menos conocidas: había seres de diferentes especies alienígenas, y sólo reconocí a unos Galra, entre ellos estaba mi madre, y a un par de Olkari. De igual manera, cada uno se presentó conmigo. Al parecer todos ellos eran los representantes oficiales de sus razas. Creo que formaban parte de una especie de Asamblea Universal, o algo así.

—¿Y qué los trajo aquí? —traté de no sonar grosero, pero no me imaginaba qué hacían seres tan importantes en una situación como esta.

—Bueno —dijo uno de piel azul, de cuatro extremidades y orejas puntiagudas —La Tierra forma parte oficial de la Asamblea. Y después de todo lo que Voltron hizo por nosotros, y de la magnífica reedificación del antiguo Imperio Galra, es lo menos que podríamos hacer. Además, —se cubrió la boca como si nadie más lo fuera a oír —no cualquier día el embajador McLain te invita a comer, je, je, je.

Volteé a ver a Lance —¿El embajador McLain? ¿Qué es eso?

—Hazme esa pregunta luego —me dijo sonriendo —Hoy, vamos a celebrar, no a hablar de trabajo.

Y me llevó a la última mesa. Aquí, todos me eran conocidos. Casi todos. Estaban Pidge y Matt con sus padres, Hunk y sus padres, Coran y una alteana de cabello rubio, y Shiro junto con otro hombre. Y él me dio curiosidad.

—¡Keith! ¡Hola! —gritaron cuando me vieron.

—Hola.

—¡Pensamos que no llegarían! —dijo Hunk.

—Tuvimos un contratiempo —dijo Lance —pero, aquí estamos.

—¡Uuh! ¡Keith, Keith! —la alteana de pronto se levantó de su asiento, alzó la mano y comenzó a saltar —¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy Romelle!

—Psst, Lance —le susurré. Acercó la cabeza —No sé cómo decirle que no la conozco, no quiero hacerla sentir mal…

Lance sólo se rio, luego se levantó —¡Romelle!

—¿Sí?

—Dice que sí. Pero que por favor le des tiempo.

Luego ella tomó a Coran y comenzó a saltar con él —¡Sí me recuerda!

Me di una palmada en el rostro. Pero, en fin. Luego vi a Shiro y me dio un abrazo.

—Keith.

—¡Shiro! Pensé que no volvería a verte.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo… bueno, olvídalo.

—También a mí me da gusto verte. Oye, hay alguien que quiero presentarte.

Detrás de Shiro estaba el hombre, se acercó a saludarme. Parecía tan nervioso como yo —Hola de nuevo Keith. Eh, me llamo Curtis —nos dimos un saludo de mano.

—Hola, es un placer Curtis —permanecí mirándolo —¿Nos… hemos visto antes?

Soltó una carcajada —Supongo que sí.

—Desde nuestro regreso a la Tierra —dijo Shiro —él peleó junto a nosotros contra el Imperio Galra. Luego se volvió un importante miembro del Atlas.

—Ay, por favor —dijo casi apenado —no es para tanto.

—Claro que sí. Y ahora, míralo. Es parte de la familia.

—No entiendo…

—Bueno…

Ambos se abrazaron y me mostraron su mano. En ambos casos portaban un anillo, ¿un anillo? ¿¡Un anillo de compromiso!? —¿Qué? ¡Ustedes son…! ¡Ustedes van a…!

—Lo estamos —dijo Shiro —espero no sea algo, demasiado para ti.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Esto es… me siento, feliz por ti, Shiro. Por los dos, digo… pero, ¿cómo? Es decir, ¿cuándo?

—¡Pap Pap, Pap! —dijo Lance —demasiadas preguntas pueden freír tu cerebro.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Por favor!

—No. Ya habrá tiempo para ponerte al día —Lance rodeó esa mesa y me topé con un sillón y una mesita —Aquí te vas a quedar.

—¿Es un chiste? —pregunté fastidiado.

—Creo que no, ¿ves esa otra silla? Me voy a sentar contigo

—Lance, te juro por Dios que voy a- ¡Aaah! —había un animal frente a mí.

—¡Keith, tranquilo! Estás bien.

—¿Ah sí? —lo miré alterado. Volví la vista al animal, y entonces me pareció recordarlo —Espera, yo conozco a este muchacho.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Lance.

—S-sí… lo recuerdo en el hospital.

—Oh… sí. Así es. Te dio un buen susto.

—No sabes cuánto… —tragué saliva. Aún me incomodaba —Y… su nombre era Lobo, ¿no?

—Sí… Puedes llamarlo así —me dijo —y también puedes acariciarlo —tomó mi mano y la acercó al lobo.

—No, Lance espera…

—Shh, todo está bien… no te hará nada.

Estaba nervioso, pero en cuanto mi mano sintió su pelaje algo cambió. Miré sus ojos y él miró los míos. Comencé a acariciarlo, y con cada movimiento sentía que lo conocía más y más, y él confiaba en mí. No tenía recuerdo de él. No sabía cómo había llegado conmigo, pero tenía la certeza que era mi amigo. Y yo el suyo.

—¡Eso es! —Dijo Lance —¿Ves? No pasó nada.

—Okay… tú ganaste esta.

…

Lobo ya no se apartó de mí. Cuando Lance me colocó tras la mesa, y él se sentó junto a mí, Lobo permaneció a mi lado. Minutos después Lance se levantó de nuevo, no sin antes asegurarme de que no tardaba, que si necesitaba algo lo llamara, o que simplemente enviara a Lobo por él. Le dije que dejara de preocuparse tanto, aunque no sabía que no me haría caso. Luego se retiró, y al poco tiempo comenzó a sonar música.

Y luego todos los niños y jóvenes se me acercaron. Casi todos eran los sobrinos de Lance, y tal vez había uno que otro cadete, pero en realidad no los reconocí. Todos tenían bolsas de regalo en sus manos y uno por uno me los obsequiaron. Los recibí todos, pero no quise abrir ninguno aún. No sé por qué lo hicieron, yo no lo merecía. No lo sentía así. Y no dejaban de abrazarme, saludarme y decir cosas como —Qué gusto verte. Qué bueno que volviste. Estábamos preocupados, ¿Nos dices qué te pasó? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué te lastimaste? —En serio, era increíble el afecto que me tenían. Era una lástima que no podía corresponderle a ninguno de ellos.

Luego Lance reapareció, se detuvo justo en el centro del jardín y alzó la voz.

—¡Por favor, su atención! ¡Todos! Gracias ¿Quién tiene hambre? —todo mundo gritó a la vez "¡Yo!" —¡Excelente! Porque ya es hora de comer. Solo que antes me gustaría decir unas palabras. Quiero —se aclaró la garganta —quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por estar aquí. Gracias a todos por… por el apoyo que nos han brindado. En serio, no tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estoy con todos y cada uno de ustedes. Yo espero… yo… em… —volvió a hacerlo —estas semanas fueron muy, muy difíciles para mí… y… y yo… yo en serio agradezco que hayan estado ahí para mí —me miró —para nosotros. Yo, e-eh… Yo… —no pude evitar sentirme preocupado por él, se cubrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitado —Lo siento… dije que no iba a llorar, pero… gracias a todos, ya regreso.

Luego se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa. Hunk se levantó y fue con él, así como su madre. Los vi entrar a la casa, él estaba llorando abrazado de su madre. Luego se separaron y hablaron. Hunk también lo hizo. Yo estaba preocupado y quería saber lo que ocurría. Pero justo cuando iba a mover la silla, la voz de un jovencito llamó mi atención.

—Hola —me dijo.

Me giré de pronto, y me topé con un chico muy parecido a Lance, aunque su cabello era más largo y alborotado, y su tono de piel era más claro. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul y violeta. Guau, estaba sorprendido —Hola —dije por fin.

—Yo, em… —estaba nervioso —¿sabes quién soy?

—Lo siento, amigo. Pero casi no sé quién es nadie de aquí.

Se rio —Cierto, eso me dijeron… Bueno, yo, eh… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él era diferente, pero no sabía decir por qué —Bien… gracias.

—Mhmm, qué bueno —lo noté dudoso —Okay. Yo sólo vine a entregarte esto. Ojalá te ayude a… te ayude a recordar. El chico me entregó un cuaderno de dibujos. Estaba por abrirlo cuando me abrazó de pronto.

—¡Oliver! —gritó Shiro.

—Mm- ¡Ya voy tío! —se alejó de mí —Bueno… yo… adiós —luego se alejó corriendo.

Yo me sentía muy confundido. Miré el cuaderno y por fin lo abrí. Cada hoja tenía un dibujo diferente, algunos eran habitaciones, otros eran bocetos de retrato, otros eran objetos, uno incluso parecía la casa desde el exterior. El chico tenía talento, en uno incluso retrató a Lobo —¡Mira! Eres tú —le dije. Él lo miró pero volvió a recostarse. Seguí con los dibujos. Luego me topé con un retrato mío, también había uno de Lance, y luego uno de él mismo. Entonces mi memoria se fue hacia atrás —¿Oliver? Yo… oí ese nombre — ¡Claro! Lance habló con él por teléfono cuando estaba en el hospital. Pero, ¿era este chico? Lo busqué entre la multitud, pero ya no lo encontré —Oliver… ¿quién eres? —me pregunté.

…

Abrí los ojos de pronto. Miré confundido a mí alrededor. Lance no estaba conmigo, pero el resto de las personas sí. Me sentí desorientado, no sabía si estaba soñando o no, traté de recordar: sabía que terminé de ver los dibujos del chico, Lance volvió y pregunté si todo estaba bien, y me dijo que sí, que no me preocupara. Después de eso Hunk y otras personas comenzaron a llevar platos con comida a las mesas… y de pronto no recuerdo nada. Me sobresalté cuando tocó mi brazo.

—¿Keith?

—¡Lance! —grité. Era él

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Yo… ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues, nada —Lance se sentó y dejó una rebanada de pay frente a mí —¿qué ocurre?

—Yo… Es que estaba… No sé lo que acaba de pasar… creo que…

—¿Tu memoria?

Lo miré —…Sí… ¿Podrías decirme… lo que pasó?

—¿Desde cuándo? —estaba preocupado.

—Desde… —busqué el cuaderno que me había dado el chico, pero ya no lo encontré. No estaba en mi regazo, ni en la mesa, ni lo tenía Lobo. No sabía dónde estaba.

—¿Keith?

—Yo, eh… —Me detuve. Permanecí quieto un momento, y finalmente me di por vencido. Cerré mis ojos y me incliné en la mesa.

—¿Keith? ¿Te sientes mal? —me preguntó Lance.

—No —dije sin mirarlo —sólo déjalo así. No importa.

—Keith…

—Sólo estoy cansado —me recosté en la mesa —quisiera dormir.

—¿Aquí sobre la mesa?

—Sí —dije con fastidio.

Luego de eso no me dijo nada. Al menos no recuerdo que dijera nada. Aunque no lo estaba al principio, finalmente comencé a sentir sueño, pero no logré dormir debido a la posición incómoda que tomé. Sólo cerraba mis ojos, los abría sólo para comprobar que todo seguía ahí, y volvía a cerrarlos.

…

Desperté asustado. Me encontraba recostado, en un cuarto con poca luz y una figura yacía sobre mí.

—Ssh, tranquilo —me dijo con suavidad —Soy yo. Vine a ver cómo estabas.

—¿Lance? —dije, aún exaltado.

—¿Quién más? —me dijo. Aun con la poca luz sabía que sonreía.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? —traté de levantarme, por un momento pensé que estaba de vuelta en el hospital, Lance se sentó a lado mío.

—No te asustes Keith. Dijiste que querías dormir, y te traje a la cama. Llevas aquí un par de horas, ¿tienes hambre?

Me relajé un poco —…No, ¿Qué no comí antes?

—Sí. Pero eso fue hace horas. Ya son las siete.

—…Yo no… recuerdo haber comido…

—Okay… ¿y quieres comer ahora?

—No —me di cuenta de que estaba recostado en un colchón, y dejé mi cabeza reposar en la almohada —quiero dormir… Lo siento… diles que lo siento, yo…

—Descuida. No te preocupes por ellos… oye, tengo que hacer tus ejercicios.

Yo ya casi me dormía de nuevo —¿Cuáles?

—Los de tu pierna, ¿recuerdas? A ver, gira un poco.

Lance me hizo quedar bocarriba. Yo estaba cansado y no quise hacer nada, pero una vez que Lance tomó mi pierna y la flexionó el dolor me despertó y me hizo gritar —¡Basta! —le grité.

—Keith, tengo que hacerlo.

—¡No! ¿¡Por qué!? —estaba cansado, y eso me dolió mucho. Me aferré a su brazo con todas mis fuerzas para hacer que me soltara, pero no pude hacer nada —¡Lance, para! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!

—Keith… —su voz, era como si él luchara por hablar —por favor, mírame —no quería hacerlo —¡Mírame!

Abrí los ojos para verlo, y me quedé sin palabras. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, no había ni una luz encendida, y aun así pude ver sus ojos. Un par de ojos azules, tiernos, e intensos puestos sobre mí. Y yo ya los había visto antes. Sus ojos fueron lo primero que pude ver cuando trataba de despertar. Eran sus ojos.

—Keith… todo va a estar bien. Tú eres valiente, y muy fuerte… sólo necesito que resistas un poco más, ¿puedes?

No sé cómo, pero estaba casi hipnotizado. Yo confiaba en sus ojos. Confiaba en él. Me humedecí la boca y respiré con miedo, pero asentí —adelante… —le dije.

Lance flexionó mi pierna de nuevo. El dolor era casi insoportable, y yo solo deseaba que parara. Pero vi sus ojos, y confié. Sentí ganas de llorar, tal vez lo hice, no lo sé, pero cuando terminó sentí un alivio.

—Eso es —me dijo —qué valiente fuiste.

Ya no pude responderle. Estaba muy agotado, y casi no podía moverme. Acarició mi cabeza y me susurró al oído —Te prometo que vamos a superarlo… juntos.

Estaba a punto de irse —…Lance…

—¿Sí?

—…Me gustan… tus ojos… …Me gustan mucho…

…

…

…


	9. Hogar, Dulce Hogar

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Capítulo 9:**

"**Hogar, Dulce Hogar"**

…_La sala resonaba con el metal de nuestras espadas chocando una contra la otra. Habíamos estado combatiendo un largo rato, pero yo me sentía lleno de energía. La batalla estaba a mi favor. Atacaba por un lado y por el otro, rápido y directo. Y con cada ataque lo hacía retroceder cada vez más. _

—_¡Concéntrate! —le grité._

—_¡Eso hago!_

_Con cada ataque yo me sentía cada vez más cerca de la victoria. Cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior, y él se debilitaba cada vez más. Respiraba con dificultad, sujetaba su espada con su mano izquierda, luego con la derecha, luego con ambas, y repetía el proceso. Intercambiaba miradas entre las espadas, sus manos y sus pies._

—_¡Tus ojos en mí! —le dije, y volví a atacar —Debes dejar de pensar tanto._

—_¡Lo intento! —gritó mientras bloqueaba mi espada._

—_¡Inténtalo con más fuerza! —le grité. Volví a atacar, una, dos, tres, y en el cuarto golpe al intentar bloquear y retroceder se tropezó y cayó al suelo._

_Trató de levantarse, pero la punta de mi espada estaba frente a su rostro. Permanecimos en esa posición mientras recuperábamos el aliento, después bajé el arma y le tendí la mano._

—_Lo hiciste bien._

—_¡Cállate! —golpeó mi mano, se levantó y arrojó su espada con fuerza hacia el otro extremo —¡Lo hice terrible! —Luego se dio la vuelta y avanzó furioso fuera de la habitación._

—_¡Lance! ¡Espera! No te vayas —no me hizo caso._

_Permanecí de pie, mirando la puerta por donde había salido. Respiré hondo y con mi brazo retiré el sudor de mi rostro. Después fui a recoger la espada. Era de la Guardia Real de Altea, o lo fue. Era blanca, pero con un destello azul que recorría toda la hoja. Por eso le había gustado a Lance. _

…

_Habían pasado ya varios minutos, y no lo había visto de vuelta. Me dirigí a su habitación, llevé conmigo la espada y tomé también una botella con agua, por si no se había hidratado. Llamé a la puerta solo para asegurarme de que estaría ahí. Como no hubo respuesta, abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza. Una luz tenue iluminaba su habitación. Lance estaba recostado en su cama hecho un ovillo en dirección a la pared, así que no pude ver su rostro._

—_¿Puedo pasar? —le dije._

_Tardó en responder —¿Qué quieres?_

_Di un paso y entré —Te… te traje un poco de agua._

—…_Gracias._

_Pensé que me echaría de su habitación. Esperé un poco pero no lo hizo, entonces dejé la botella junto a su cama y me senté junto a él. Lo escuché respirar y limpiarse la nariz. Sabía que había estado llorando._

—_Oye… eh… —Ugh, jamás había sido bueno pidiendo disculpas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué tenía que disculparme. Había practicado la conversación varias veces y creí que estaría listo. Me aclaré la garganta —Yo… te traje tu espada. La dejaste tirada y… no querrás que se pierda, ¿o sí?_

_Giré para verlo, y sólo se encogió de hombros. Me incliné hacia adelante rendido. "Me da igual", es lo que quiso decir._

—_Lance, perdona. No debí exigirte tanto, no fue justo. Es que, cuando estoy en la batalla, yo, me dejo llevar. Es un instinto. Pelear es, es algo que me llena de vida. Pero no sé enseñar… no como tú quieres. _

_Me detuve un momento y me giré para verlo. Aún se encontraba dándome la espalda, pero lo escuché respirar con normalidad. Suspiré. No podía dejarlo así. Tenía que hacerle saber que me importaba —…No cualquiera me hace pelear así, ¿sabes? Y no cualquiera bloquea tan bien como lo hiciste hoy… —esperé, quería asegurarme de si podía continuar. —A pesar de la fuerza de cada ataque, no dejaste caer tu arma. Eso es muy importante. Recordaste cómo atacar sin perder el equilibrio. «Vamos Lance. Se me acaban los halagos»._

_Por fin habló —Tal vez… la próxima vez podrías atarte una mano a la espalda. Así sería justo._

_Solté una risilla —No me parece que sea muy justo. _

—_A mí sí._

_Por fin se dio la vuelta y lo miré a los ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad, pude ver perfectamente sus ojos azules. _

—_¿En serio crees que lo hice bien?_

—_¡Claro que sí! ¿No ves todo lo que has logrado en tan sólo cuatro días? _

—_¿Es más de lo que te tomó a ti?_

_Me reí —Es casi —le dije._

_Miró hacia el techo —Guau… soy casi como Keith Kogane._

_Volví a reír. Este tipo lo lograba mucho —Sí. Casi como Keith Kogane. ¿Tienes hambre?_

_Me miró —Sí…_

—_Bien. ¿Quieres que te traiga de comer?_

—_No… te veré en la cocina._

—_De acuerdo, Francotirador —me levanté —ahí te veo._

…

La luz del Sol lograba colarse por la enorme ventana frente a mí. Me cubrí los ojos y hundí mi rostro en la almohada para volver a la oscuridad. Cuando entendí que ya era de día volví a levantar la vista. Estaba recostado en una cama grande, y frente a mí no había ventana, sino una puerta deslizante de cristal que dejaba entrar toda la luz del exterior. De pronto percibí murmullos y movimiento, pero parecían provenir de fuera de la habitación. Luego de un bostezo, me sostuve en los brazos y me di la vuelta. No hubo dolor, pero sentí que me movía lentamente. La voz de mi madre resonó desde mi izquierda.

—Ya despertó.

Logré sentarme y miré en su dirección. Pasando la puerta abierta, estaba recargada en la pared de brazos cruzados y me sonreía. Y del pasillo se asomó Lance. —¡Hola! Buenos días —entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a mí. Vestía una playera blanca debajo de una camisa azul abierta.

—Buenos días —le dije, frotándome los ojos. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Vine a darte los buenos días! —me dijo riendo. —¿Quieres desayunar? Hay fruta, huevos, pan tostado, gelatina y cereal. ¿De qué tienes antojo?

—Ah…

—¡No, no me digas! ¿De todo un poco?

—Ah… Cómo supiste que…

—Será de todo un poco. ¿Quieres un té o café?

—Ah… no lo sé… ¿jugo?

—¿De manzana? —Lance se rio de nuevo —Jugo será. Vuelvo en un segundo— se levantó y salió por la puerta. Luego volvió a asomarse —tal vez me tome más de un segundo.

Parpadeé atónito. Solté una carcajada, y mi madre entró—¿Qué mosca le picó?

—Está lleno de energía, ¿verdad? Así ha estado toda la mañana. Al menos desde que se aseguró de que estabas bien. No quería dejarte sólo ni un segundo.

Miré a mi derecha. El tamaño de la cama era demasiado grande para que fuera de una sola persona. —¿Él durmió aquí?

—Sí —respondió —¿dónde más?

Los murmullos seguían, y de pronto soltaron carcajadas. Estiré la cabeza buscando la explicación, pero lo único que podía ver desde la cama era la pared del pasillo —¿qué es todo ese alboroto?

—Es la familia. Anoche, una parte de nosotros nos quedamos para acompañarlos. Están los padres y algunos hermanos de Lance. También unos sobrinos suyos. Está tu equipo de Voltron. Y yo, claro está.

—Claro está —sonreímos. —Oye, respecto a ayer yo, lo siento. Quería hablar contigo, pero… no recuerdo si…

—Descuida, hijo. No pasa nada. No habríamos podido charlar de igual manera. Demasiadas personas. Además, todos sabemos que lo que más necesitas es descansar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor. Gracias.

Lance llegó con una tabla de madera en las manos. —Oye, quieren entrar a verte. Yo les digo que acabas de despertar y que, seguramente no tienes deseos de ver a nadie. Pero, tú decides.

Una vez más me estiré tratando de ver a "ellos" de quienes hablaba Lance, pero la puerta daba a la pared. Lance había separado los soportes de la tabla y ahora tenía frente a mí una pequeña mesita. Volví a mirar a Lance —¿Quiénes son?

—Pues… están mis padres. Verónica. También mi hermano. Sus hijos. Están los chicos. También está la tía Rosy…

Me detuve a pensar un momento. Y por algún motivo preferí mirar a mi alrededor. A mi lado izquierdo había un mueble con cajones y una lámpara encima. Del otro lado de la cama había otro igual. Las cortinas de la puerta corrediza estaban corridas, y alcancé a ver lo que parecía ser el suelo de un balcón. Frente a mí había un mueble sobre el cual había una pantalla, un reproductor de video y una de videojuegos. A su derecha un gran espejo y otro mueble con cajones, y a la izquierda un closet.

—¿Esto es mi habitación?

—A-ah, eh… sí —dijo Lance —Sí. Esta es, em, ¿qué dices?

—Es que… no lo siento como tal. Es casi como… si fuera de alguien más. No lo sé.

—Bueno, tuve que limpiar y reorganizar toda la casa. Quería que, bueno, que te llevaras una buena impresión… cuando volvieras. Hay muchas cosas que guardé, muchas que tiré, y otras que aún no tienen sitio, ya sabes.

Un par de niños se asomaron por la puerta —¿Tío Lance?, ¿sí podemos entrar?

Cuando me giré, vi a los dos niños, tal vez uno de tres años y el otro de, no sé, seis. Pero además de ellos, se asomó el mismo chico de ayer. Oliver. Él era real, estaba ahí y me miraba de forma extraña. Su expresión era… familiar. Y desearía haber sabido por qué. Miré a Lance, y él pareció entender lo que quise decir.

—Ah, no —fue con ellos —No, niños. Su tío no se siente bien todavía. Quiere que lo dejen solo.

—¡Pero la tía Krolia sí entró!

—Ella es su mamá. Claro que puede entrar. —Se giró hacia mí en la puerta —Iré por tu desayuno. Cerraré la puerta, ¿okay? —Sólo asentí. Luego salió de la habitación. Seguía hablando con los niños. Suspiré y volví a acostarme.

—¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó mi madre.

Esperé antes de responder —Ya sabes lo que es —Me di la vuelta para darle la espalda a la puerta.

—¿Tu memoria?

Asentí. De pronto mi pierna dolió, aunque no duró mucho la sensación. Quise tomar una posición más cómoda, pero tenía encima la mesa que me trajo Lance —¿Puedes quitarme esto de encima, por favor?

—Sí. La dejaré aquí a lado —tras unos momentos, me preguntó —¿quieres estar solo?

Una parte de mí no lo quería. Yo quería que ella se quedara conmigo, quería hablar con ella, pero al pensar en eso me di cuenta de que en realidad no tenía de qué hablar. Lo que yo quisiera preguntarle sobre las misiones, tal vez me respondería, pero lo que en verdad quería saber era sobre mí.

—Sí… lo siento.

—No. Está bien —se acercó a mí, y se sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla —Te amo, hijo. Jamás olvides eso —y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

No recordaba muestras de afecto así antes. Aunque, a juzgar por las circunstancias, seguramente esto ya era normal para ella, y para mí. Tal vez había sido así siempre. Y aquí estaba yo, incapaz de recordarlo.

Lance llegó unos minutos después. Escuché la silla de ruedas, y me giré lo suficiente para verlo. En efecto, llevaba la silla de ruedas, y sobre ella había colocado tres platos: uno con fruta, uno con huevos y pan tostado, y uno con gelatina.

—Sé que es impráctico —me dijo —pero así no tengo que ir a la cocina tantas veces —notó que ya no tenía la tabla —Oye, ¿y tú mesita?

Volví a recostar mi cabeza en la almohada —me molestaba.

—…Claro. Entonces, ¿te lo dejo aquí?

—Sí. Gracias.

—…Okay… Iré por tu jugo.

Salió de la habitación y dejó ahí la silla. Al poco tiempo regresó con un vaso de jugo de manzana.

—Listo, ¿quieres alguna otra cosa?

—No.

—… ¿Qué tal la pierna?

—Siento un poco de dolor…

—¿Quieres que te haga los ejercicios?

Suspiré, me volteé bocarriba de mala gana y me retiré las sábanas. Apenas me di cuenta de que vestía unos shorts rojos —No.

—Okay…

…

Aunque el dolor no cesó, definitivamente no fue como el día anterior. Cada flexión que Lance hacía me hacía gemir de dolor, pero de pronto me dijo —Ya terminamos.

—¿En serio? —dije sorprendido.

—Sí. ¿Algún cambio?

—Pues… —dije respirando agitado —Aún duele.

—Claro que sí. Y lo seguirá haciendo, pero debe de doler cada vez menos, ¿dolió menos?

Humedecí mis labios y cerré los ojos —dolió un poco menos.

—Okay. ¿Aún tienes hambre?

—Mucha.

Volví a sentarme, esta vez recargando la espalda en la almohada. Lance volvió a colocar la mesita en la cama, y colocó los platos uno por uno, al final el vaso con jugo.

—Okay. Todo lo que necesites está al alcance de tu mano. Ten, este es el control de la televisión. Es sencillo, con este botón la enciendes, cambias canales. Por aquí entras a internet, y por aquí entras a las películas. Sencillo, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Perfecto. Aquí tienes el control de la consola, por si quieres divertirte un rato. Sólo mantén presionado este botón, y ambas partes se encienden a la vez. Si hay algún juego que necesites, o cualquier otra cosa que haga falta, sólo avísame. Puedes llamarme por teléfono, si no quieres gritar. Ya me aseguré de guardar todos tus contactos, incluyendo el mío, evidentemente. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, Lance… Eres demasiado considerado conmigo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás pienses eso —se alejó y de pronto se quedó mirándome. Su mirada fruncida y sus ojos… no era como antes. Pronto volvió en sí —voy a salir… con los demás, quiero decir, ¿necesitas algo más? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No, Lance. Está bien. Gracias.

—De acuerdo.

Dudoso, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Volví a suspirar, porque a pesar de sus atenciones, yo sentía que algo no estaba bien. Claramente había algo que no sabía, pero tampoco sabía preguntar lo que era. Dejé que la sensación se fuera. Encendí la televisión, busqué algún canal que pareciera interesante. Encontré un documental sobre la vida salvaje y comencé a comer.

…

_Yo corría… voces a lo lejos… disparos… una explosión…_

…

Desperté dando un brinco. Miré a mi alrededor alerta, creyendo que estaba en peligro. No, "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es el hospital? ¿¡Sigo aquí!?" Tardé un rato en comprender que ya no era el cuarto de hospital. Estaba en una habitación, en mí habitación. Tenía la boca seca, y me giré buscando agua. En el mueble a mi lado, junto a la lámpara había un dispensador de agua y un vaso de vidrio. Lo llené y me la tomé casi de inmediato. La mesita, y los platos vacíos que había dejado a mi lado habían desaparecido, y la luz clara de la mañana se había tornado amarilla. Quizás sería medio día. La televisión seguía encendida, pero ahora había un programa policiaco. El ruido que había percibido cuando desperté había cesado, como si todas las personas se hubieran ido. De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente y Lance se asomó con cuidado. Sonrió al verme y entró confiado.

—Hola, venía a ver cómo estabas, ¿tienes mucho despierto?

—No. Acabo de despertar —me froté los ojos —¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Poco más de tres horas.

—Mhm… Lance, puedes…

—¿Ajá?

—…Quiero ir al baño.

—¡Oh! Claro —Lance avanzó y acercó a la cama la silla de ruedas. Después retiré las sábanas y me senté en la cama —Okay. Te voy a levantar para que te sientes en la silla. No apoyes en la pierna.

—No lo haré.

Una vez más me logró levantar como si yo pesara lo mismo que una pluma, y logré sentarme sin casi sentir dolor. Levanté la pierna y la coloqué en el soporte para que quedara extendida.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Lo estoy.

—Bien. ¿Quieres darte también una ducha? Para preparar la tina y tu ropa.

—Eh… no —dije sintiéndome incómodo —Sólo quiero ir al baño… aunque una ducha no suena mal, ¿quizás más tarde?

—De acuerdo.

Abrió la puerta primero, y después me llevó hacia afuera. Cuando salí de la habitación él giró a la derecha, pero yo logré mirar a la izquierda lo suficiente para distinguir una puerta al fondo y lo que parecía ser una sala de estar. Lance me llevaba por un pasillo completamente iluminado porque al fondo también había una puerta corrediza de vidrio. No estaba seguro del porqué de tantas puertas así. A medio pasillo Lance se detuvo y abrió la puerta a mi izquierda, ese era el baño. Logré ver una puerta cerrada a la derecha antes de Lance entrara de espaldas. El baño era sencillo. Tenía el inodoro y el lavamanos, y una tina que abarcaba el ancho de la habitación debajo de la regadera.

—Por favor, Keith. No intentes apoyarte en tu pierna. Aún no.

—Lo sé.

—Te vas a tener que sentar.

—Lo sé —repetí.

—Sólo quiero-

—¡Lo sé! —respiré profundo y me relajé —Lo sé, Lance. Debo cuidarme. Por favor, dame un poco de privacidad.

—…Okay. Okay, voy a estar afuera.

…

No pensaba decirle que tuve que levantarme de la silla para poder alcanzar la llave del lavamanos. Me sostuve en un pie con cuidado y guardé silencio, para que Lance no me escuchara. Una vez estuve listo, traté de avanzar hacia la puerta, pero no lograba hacer que la silla avanzara conmigo en ella. Lo intenté varias veces, pero me rendí.

—Hsh, ¡Lance! —me sentí avergonzado por tener que llamarlo. Él entró de inmediato.

—¿Terminaste?

—Por favor, no lo hagas más incómodo.

—Sólo decía, ¿te lavaste las manos?

—Ya está —me miró acusadoramente, y miró el lavamanos. Tal vez sabía que debí levantarme, pero no me dijo nada.

—De acuerdo. Vamos de regreso.

Volvió a sujetar la silla y volvimos al pasillo. Logré escuchar voces nuevamente —Lance, ¿quiénes son?

—Los chicos, tu mamá, mi hermana, y los niños, mis sobrinos —Lance se detuvo en la puerta. —¿Quieres verlos?

—…Sí. Por favor, llévame con ellos.

—Muy bien —dijo con alegría, y avanzamos.

El pasillo terminaba y a mi izquierda había una sala con dos sillones, ahí estaban los dos niños que vi antes. Y a la derecha parecía ser el comedor. Sentados en la mesa se encontraban Pidge, Coran, Shiro, Curtis, Krolia y la hermana de Lance. Creo que su nombre era Verónica.

—¡Miren quién llegó! —exclamó Lance. Di un brinco cuando alzó la voz.

Todos de inmediato me sonrieron y saludaron, hasta los niños. —¡Keith, hola!

Hunk se asomó por la barra de la cocina —¡Llegas justo a tiempo! Estamos cocinando galletas.

—¡Oye, ¿No te iban a ayudar los niños?! —preguntó Lance.

—Pues ya se fueron —dijo riéndose.

Los niños estaban sentados en un sillón en la sala, jugando un videojuego. Lance fue hacia ellos.

—¿Y luego? —les preguntó.

—¡Ay, es que ya empezamos a jugar, tío! —dijo el más grande.

—Mhm —luego, Lance se agachó y bajó la voz —¿Y Ollie? ¿No ha salido?

—No. Creo que sigue enojado.

Lance suspiró y se levantó. Se acercó a mí —Vuelvo en un minuto, ¿le pueden echar un ojo?

—¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Tú tranquilo! —le respondieron. Y Lance volvió al pasillo.

—Perdona si te despertamos —dijo Verónica.

—No, no te preocupes… Creí, creí que habría más personas aquí.

—¡Oh! Las había —dijo ella —Pero había cosas qué hacer, mañana hay que ir a escuela y al trabajo. Y prefirieron no molestarte más. Aunque mi madre quiere que la llames cuando te sientas bien.

—Lo… lo haré —sonreí —y… ¿de qué estaban hablando?

—De las galletas de Hunk —dijo Pidge —Sigue insistiendo en que sus galletas evitaron una guerra.

Hunk alzó una cuchara con mezcla de galletas —¡La sociedad se hubiera desmoronado en un día de no ser por la cena que organicé! Y a la comida que preparé. Pero sin estas galletas, ambos soberanos jamás habrían firmado un tratado.

—Pero su raza es de las más bélicas que hay en el universo —dijo Verónica —¿Cómo lograste siquiera que se reunieran para cenar?

—Pues no fue nada sencillo —siguió batiendo la mezcla —porque, para empezar, ellos creían que yo quería declararles la guerra. Y —se rio —creían que yo era una especie de gladiador caníbal, ¡o algo así! ¡Fue una locura! ¿Verdad, Keith?

—… ¿Qué?

—Ah… Yo, eh…

—¿Estuve ahí?

—¡No!, bueno, sí. Bueno… más o menos. No al principio, es que… perdona, no debí…

—¡No, no! Por favor, cuéntame.

—No —dijo Shiro.

Lo miré confundido —¿No? ¿Y por qué no?

—Tiene razón —dijo Pidge —Recuerda lo que hablamos.

—¡Pero no pregunté nada por mi accidente! ¡Sólo es una anécdota!

—Aun así —dijo Shiro —no hay que arriesgarnos.

—¿¡Arriesgaros a qué!? —dije, molesto —Shiro, sólo es una estúpida pregunta.

—No, Keith. Es una pregunta seria, con una respuesta delicada. No se debe tomar a la ligera.

—¡Estás exagerando! —mi pierna comenzó a doler ligeramente, y traté de relajarme. Me cubrí los ojos con la mano y así permanecí —¿Por qué no me pueden hablar de lo que no recuerdo?

—Temo que —dijo Pidge —no lo decidimos nosotros.

Retiré la mano —¿Qué dijiste?

—¡No!, No, no me expliqué bien…

—¡No! Creo que lo dejaste muy en claro… Es por Lance, ¿no es así? —mi cabeza había comenzado a doler de nuevo. Los miré a todos, pero nadie dijo nada —De acuerdo… perdónenme. No debí salir de la cama.

Quise girar las llantas de la silla para volver a mi habitación, pero otra vez no logré hacer que la estupidez se moviera —¡Maldita sea! —grité.

Lance llegó de inmediato. —¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Está todo bien?

—Oh, genial. Voy a volver a la cama.

—…Pero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Tampoco puedo hacer lo que yo quiera?! ¿También tengo que pedirte permiso?

—¡Keith! ¿Qué sucede?

Bajé la vista y me abracé a mí mismo —Nada… sólo quiero recostarme.

Lance quería respuestas, pero no se las iba a dar, porque él no me respondería las mías. Ni él, ni nadie más. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que me llevara a mi habitación. Mientras, el dolor en la cabeza aumentaba gradualmente.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya estábamos entrando a la habitación. Lance detuvo la silla justo a lado de la cama, y sentí el terrible impulso de levantarme yo mismo y acostarme, pero él no me lo permitiría. Se me acercó y me levantó como antes. Aún cuando ya estaba recostado, no quise mirarlo.

—Keith… estamos sólo tú y yo. Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?

—¡Dije que no pasó nada!

—Keith, claro que pasó algo. Escuché gritos, y tú estás claramente molesto.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy molesto! —le grité, por fin lo miré —¡Nadie se atreve a contarme nada de mi vida por culpa tuya! ¡No pueden hablarme de nada por que así lo quieres tú! ¡No puedo levantarme y caminar! ¡No puedo siquiera mover la estúpida silla por mí mismo! ¡Tengo que llamarte, tengo que andar contigo! ¡Tengo que vivir contigo!

Vi dolor en su rostro, y entonces mi pierna, y mi cabeza comenzaron a doler demasiado. Sentí que mi cabeza quería explotar, y me presioné con ambas manos. Sentía que mi pierna era aplastada y no podía hacer nada. El dolor se volvió insoportable. Y de pronto lo sentí sobre mí, tratando de abrazarme.

—¡Noo! ¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que me toques! —traté de empujarlo y alejarlo de mí, pero mi cabeza dolía mucho. Mi pierna dolía, y no sabía qué hacer. Lance seguía tratando de abrazarme —¡Noo! ¡Suéltame! —A pesar de mi esfuerzo, él terminó rodeándome en brazos, y yo terminé aferrándome a su camisa —¡No! —estaba desesperado —No… suéltame… por favor…

—Shh —dijo él —Estoy aquí… —comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza.

—Suéltame…

—Tranquilo… estoy aquí…

—Lance…

—Keith… estoy aquí.

Reprimí las ganas de llorar, y hundí la cabeza en su hombro. Me aferré con fuerza a él, porque a pesar de lo que dije, no quería que me soltara, no sé por qué. Sentí miedo de que, si me soltaba, caería y me lastimaría. No sé cuánto estuvimos así, pero cuando me di cuenta, la pierna ya no me dolía, y el dolor de mi cabeza ya era soportable. Comencé a soltarme, y él me recostó en la cama. Pude ver lágrimas en su rostro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Aún me duele… —dije con calma —pero… duele menos.

—Eso es bueno, ¿quieres dormir?

—No… pero, quisiera quedarme aquí.

—Claro —se levantó y caminó a la puerta corrediza —voy a correr la cortina, ¿está bien?

—Sí…

Se limpió las lágrimas. Luego se sentó junto a mí —quieres… em, ¿necesitas algo más?

—…No… Sólo quiero estar solo.

—Okay… Entonces, volveré al rato. Para ver que estés bien.

—Sí… okay —me di la vuelta para recostarme de lado.

—Okay… —permaneció ahí unos segundos, y luego se levantó.

—Lance —dije sin mirarlo —…lo lamento… diles que lo lamento, yo…

—Sí, Keith. Se los diré —Abrió la puerta —Y, ah… yo también lo lamento.

Cuando me di la vuelta, ya había cerrado la puerta. Suspiré, y volví a recostarme. Traté de dormir, pero ahora no lo conseguí. Me sentía mal. Mi pierna ya no dolía, y la punzada en mi cabeza estaba disminuyendo, pero me sentía intranquilo. Sabía que había estado mal gritarles a mis amigos, pero… exploté, no pude controlarlo. Aún no podía entender por qué tanto secreto. Por qué tanto alboroto por Lance. Aún no entendía por qué él parecía ser tan importante para mí, o yo para él. Yo sólo quería respuestas… al cabo de, quizás media hora, me rendí y encendí la televisión. Cambié de canales sin prestar atención realmente a lo que estaba viendo. La situación me incomodaba, y no creí que lograría soportar más tiempo sin saber lo que Lance, y los demás, me ocultaban.

De pronto percibí movimiento a mi izquierda y me giré alerta, pero era el lobo. De alguna manera había entrado a la habitación, y estaba mirándome desde la puerta —Ahí estás —le dije y estiré mi mano. El lobo se acercó a mí y colocó su cabeza bajo mi mano —¿Dónde te habías metido? —El lobo saltó sobre mí y me cubrí, creyendo que me caería encima, pero no lo hizo. Aterrizó a lado mío, luego se recostó y reposó su cabeza en mi estómago. Me recosté yo también, y acaricié su cabeza —¿Quieres ver algo en la televisión? —Lobo dio un bostezo —Sí, tienes razón. Tampoco encuentro nada qué ver —Y de pronto me topé con un lobo en pantalla. Dejé ese canal. Al cabo de unos minutos comencé a bostezar, y logré quedarme dormido.

…


	10. Una Vida Distinta

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Capítulo 10:**

"**Una Vida Distinta"**

Lance P. O. V.

—Sí, Keith. Se los diré. Y, yo… yo también lo lamento.

Salí y me recargué en la puerta cerrada. No estaba listo para ver su expresión, no lo soportaría. Respiré profundo varias veces y me froté los ojos. Después volví al comedor.

—Em… —me aclaré la garganta y rasqué mi nuca —Keith dice que lo lamenta mucho… no era su intención que… ¿qué pasó?

—Fue mi culpa, Lance —dijo Hunk —yo y mi bocota.

—Es que —dijo Pidge —no es sencillo ocultarle cosas. En especial porque él no deja de preguntar.

—Ugh… —volví a cubrirme el rostro —lo sé —tomé una silla que estaba junto a la pared y me senté junto a Verónica —Perdón. Es que, cuando dijo que quería estar con ustedes, yo creí que todo estaría bien… no debí dejarlo…

—Lance —dijo Krolia —sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero creo que ya debes hablar con él.

—Ugh… él no… no está listo.

—Cada día se ve más fuerte, pasa mucho más tiempo despierto, no nos ha olvidado. Lance, ¡Ya está fuera del hospital! Para mí, él ya está listo.

—¡Pero aún no se recupera del todo! ¿No lo has visto? ¡Está muy delgado! Y todavía sufre dolores de cabeza, todavía no puede caminar. Ni siquiera reconoció la habitación, y seguro la casa tampoco…

No quise mirarla, porque sabía que si lo hacía perdería el control. Estaba respirando con dificultad y sentí que mis manos temblaban. Apreté los puños para ocultarlo.

—Pero a ti sí —dijo Curtis —¿Cierto? No te ha olvidado… al menos, sabe quién eres. Sabe quiénes son ustedes, recuerda a su madre, y muchas cosas más. Y como dijo ella, es lo mejor que lo hemos visto estar en los últimos dos meses.

—¡Pero yo… yo no estoy listo! —cerré mis puños con más fuerza de la necesaria —No lo estoy…

—¡Ey, ey! —exclamó mi hermana abrazándome —Tranquilo, tranquilo… respira. Respira.

Me aferré a ella y cerré los ojos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero logré controlarlo. Pronto comencé a relajarme. Respiré profundo, y luego lo hice al ritmo de ella hasta tranquilizarme. Nos separamos, y me froté los ojos.

—Tienen razón… ya es tiempo. ¡Pe-pero lo haré con calma! No quiero abrumarlo, es… ¿está bien?

—Sí, claro. Seguro —respondieron.

Miré a Krolia con cuidado, me miraba justo como esperaba: cruzada de brazos, con sus penetrantes ojos fijos en mí —Sé lo que quieres que le diga. Y lo haré… después.

Suspiró y se relajó —De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo —dije. Permanecimos en silencio un largo rato, hasta que me levanté. —¿Qué ánimos son esos, amigos? ¡Hunk! ¿No ibas a preparar galletas?

—¿Iba? ¡Eso hago!

—¡Quiero ayudar!

…

—¿Seguro que no quieres que nos quedemos? —dijo Pidge tomando su chaqueta.

—No, no. No quiero molestarlos más. Mañana tienen trabajo, y no quiero que vuelvan a faltar por nosotros. Vamos a estar bien… lo prometo.

—¿Y el _pequeño O_? —dijo Hunk, dándole un mordisco a las galletas que había cocinado —Ya subió a la camioneta.

Suspiré —Él no quiere irse. Pero… aún no quiero que esté aquí. ¿Sí puede quedarse contigo todavía?

—¡Claro! Nos divertimos mucho los tres. Le diré a Shay que cenaremos pizza.

Me reí —Por favor, no lo engordes, ¡le das demasiada comida chatarra!

—¡Ay, por favor! Estoy seguro que come más comida chatarra cuando está contigo.

Volví a reír —Así era… —se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que miré el reloj —Son las seis.

—Lance, tranquilo —dijo Shiro —Déjalo dormir.

—¡Ya lo sé! Ya lo sé, es sólo que… Bueno, no ha comido y…

—_¡Laaance!_ —escuchamos el grito.

—Keith… —me levanté de inmediato y corrí a la habitación. Abrí la puerta a prisa, pero con cautela para no golpearla —¡Keith! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada! —exclamó —estoy bien…

Estaba sentado en la cama, con Cosmo a su lado… Bueno, _Lobo_, como él quería llamarlo. Su pierna izquierda flexionada debajo de la derecha, que estaba extendida. Él estaba inclinado hacia adelante con su cabeza hacia abajo, abrazándose a sí mismo. Tuve que contener la risa al ver su cabello todo alborotado.

—Okay —avancé para sentarme a su lado —¿Qué sucede, entonces? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —sujeté su hombro.

Tardó un poco, pero negó con la cabeza —Sólo quiero darme un baño.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! —me levanté y di vueltas: iba a salir de la habitación, pero no lo podía dejar, pero tenía que preparar el baño, pero no había tomado su ropa, y tenía que decirles a los chicos —¡Okay! —me detuve y aclaré mi mente —Okay… Voy a preparar la tina, y después vendré por ti, ¿está bien?

Volvió a asentir sin levantar la vista. Sabía que no era buena señal, pero no quería molestarlo de nuevo. Así que me apresuré —Claro. —Salí de la habitación en dirección al baño, pero me detuve a medio camino y me dirigí a la sala —Chicos, ya despertó. Se va a dar un baño, entonces… ¿quieren esperarme? O…

—No —dijo Shiro —creo que será mejor irnos. No creo que tenga ganas de despedirse.

—Yo, eh… hmm… no lo creo. Está… absorto. Creo que tuvo una pesadilla.

Verónica se me acercó y me abrazó. —Todo va a estar bien, ya verás. Llámanos si necesitas algo.

—Lo haré.

…

La tina se estaba llenando, y había colocado en un banquito jabón, esponja y champú. Me aseguré de que el agua no estuviera fría, ni ardiendo, sino en su punto exacto. Coloqué un tapete para que Keith no pisara el suelo y resbalara. Y una vez que estuvo listo, cerré la llave y regresé por él. Cuando volví a la habitación se encontraba en la misma posición.

—Ejem… —lentamente me miró —El agua está lista. Pero tengo que quitarte las placas primero —asintió.

Con delicadeza sujeté su pierna, y fui retirando las placas, de abajo hacia arriba —¿Sabes? En realidad, yo no las llamaría placas. Aunque tampoco son vendas. Parecen más unos parches, ¿No lo crees?

Lo miré esperando su respuesta, pero estaba completamente perdido, tanto, que casi no se dio cuenta cuando había retirado las tres. Repetimos el mismo proceso que la última vez, aún me preocupaba lo liviano que era, pero debía estar tranquilo, poco a poco recuperaría su peso y su fuerza normales. Sólo tenía que esperar. Al entrar al baño iba a levantarlo de nuevo para entrar a la tina, pero no me lo permitió.

—Yo lo hago.

—Pero… —debía medir mis palabras. Cualquier movimiento en falso lo haría enojar de nuevo —Es que no quiero que te lastimes.

—¡No lo haré, Lance! Sólo… déjame intentarlo.

—Okay —En realidad no estaba seguro —Entonces, te traeré ropa limpia.

Volví a la habitación, abrí el clóset y tomé una playera gris, calzoncillos y, "¿pantalones? No, ya va a anochecer, y no quiero que le de calor. Mejor estos shorts negros." Cuando regresé al baño, lo encontré en la misma posición.

—¿Todavía estás vestido?

—¿Disculpa? —reaccionó de pronto.

—Keith. Te vas a dar un baño, significa que tienes que quitarte la ropa… a ver, deja te ayudo.

—¡Ni loco!

—Keith, por favor.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

—¿Que yo qué? Keith…

—¡Ya, largo de aquí!

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado hasta que el agua se enfríe?

Ambos guardamos silencio. Respiré profundo, tenía que conservar la calma. Yo sabía que esto iba a suceder. Dejé su ropa limpia debajo de la toalla y me incliné frente a Keith.

—Oye, Keith, necesito que entiendas algo. Sé que… sé que estás molesto; probablemente conmigo. Sé que quieres respuestas, y también sé que no confías en mí. Pero te aseguro que yo estoy verdaderamente preocupado por ti. Lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien —tomé su antebrazo. Estaba un poco frío —¿Si quisiera burlarme te habría preparado el baño? ¿Te llevaría por toda la casa? ¿Te prepararía el desayuno? No. En verdad me importas mucho… Yo te —me detuve. Aún no —Está bien, ¿no quieres que te ayude? No lo haré, porque confío en que puedes hacerlo… Pero al menos déjame darte un empujón. Por favor.

Keith había comenzado a enderezarse, y sus brazos se soltaron. Finalmente me miró —Okay… pero, por favor, no mires.

Parpadeé sorprendido, y casi me rio cuando lo comprendí. Keith tal vez sí estaba molesto, tal vez sí tuvo una pesadilla… pero en realidad, justo ahora, se sentía avergonzado porque lo viera desnudo.

—Okay. Si te hace sentir mejor, cerraré los ojos, ¿hecho?

Asintió —Sí.

—Muy bien… entonces, arriba, que el agua se enfría.

Coloqué mis manos en su espalda, y, aún no muy seguro, Keith comenzó a desvestirse. Como lo prometí, giré la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Esperé pacientemente a que estuviera listo. Cuando se quitó la camisa, reprimí el impulso de recorrer su piel con mis manos. A pesar de todo, su piel aún era muy suave. Habría dado todo por sentir el resto de su espalda.

—Ya —dijo.

Lo empujé ligeramente, y entreabrí un ojo para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. Luego, lo volví a cerrar. —No apoyes tu pierna.

—Sí, ya me lo dijiste.

El simple hecho de escuchar a Keith quejarse me daba ansiedad. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y no quería que resbalara y se golpeara. Escuché que su mano resbaló y el agua chapoteó. Giré y abrí los ojos, pero mi misma promesa me hizo cubrirme los ojos.

—¡Keith! ¿Te lastimaste?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dijo agitado —sólo resbalé… Ya casi lo… —finalmente, lo escuché entrar a la tina —Oooohhhh…

—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿¡Estás bien!? —di un paso, pero me topé con la silla.

—¡Cálmate! Es solo el agua… se siente bien

—Oh, genial —dije aliviado —em, ¿ya puedo mirar?

—Claro que no.

—Hff… de acuerdo. Sólo…

—Sí, Lance. Te llamaré si necesito algo… Se siente bien —dijo de nuevo.

—Está bien. Entonces, estaré afuera.

Me di la vuelta y finalmente abrí los ojos. Salí del baño, y de pronto el clima en el pasillo se volvió frío. No me di cuenta de que estaba sudando. Miré la puerta cerrada, y permanecí ahí de pie sin saber qué hacer ahora. Finalmente caminé lentamente por el pasillo, le eché un ojo a la habitación. Cosmo seguía en la cama dormido. Seguí avanzando, y me detuve justo en medio de la sala y el comedor. Giré a mi izquierda y me dejé caer en el sofá frente al televisor. El cansancio se apoderó de mí, y una vez estuve cómodo, ya no quise levantarme. Incluso alcé los pies y los coloqué sobre la mesa. Permanecí así, hasta que miré un delgado álbum de fotografías que dejé ahí.

Sonreí, recordando todas las veces que Keith me decía —¿Para qué lo quieres en papel? ¿No es mejor tenerlo como holograma? —Y yo le respondía —Soy de la vieja escuela. Poder tenerlas en mis manos me hace sentir en casa.

Abrí el álbum y comencé a hojearlo. Este era de nuestros viajes juntos. Había fotos en un pueblito, luego en una montaña. También había fotos que nos tomamos con los chicos en otros planetas. Pero mi favorita era aquella en la feria. La saqué del álbum y la sostuve en mis manos. Keith y yo íbamos vestidos iguales: una camisa blanca que decía "_Soy su idiota"_, shorts y tenis blancos. Ambos teníamos una gorra azul y roja, y sosteníamos algodón de azúcar en las manos. Recuerdo bien cuando tomaron la fotografía.

Keith estaba súper emocionado por subir a la montaña rusa. Era lo que más anhelaba. En serio, parecía un niño. Y como todo niño, justo cuando estuvimos en la cima, el miedo se apoderó de él y quiso bajarse. Obviamente no pudo. Terminamos el ciclo, y Keith estaba tan asustado que se puso más pálido que de costumbre y se aferró terriblemente a los cinturones. Tuve que ayudarlo a caminar porque tenía las piernas temblorosas, y una vez que tocó el suelo, vomitó. _Puag_, sólo recordarlo me da asco, y también risa, porque el gran piloto y Paladín de Voltron no soportó una montaña rusa. Casi no subimos a ningún juego después, sólo caminamos y nos deteníamos a descansar cuando lo necesitaba. Finalmente, ya que se sintió mejor, fuimos a comprar algodón de azúcar. Y más tarde, salió la fotografía.

…

Pegué mi oído a la puerta del baño por séptima vez. No quería molestarlo, así que no lo llamé, pero me preocupaba no saber de él. Iba de regreso al sillón cuando lo escuché llamarme. Derrapé y corrí rápidamente al baño. Me detuve a recuperar el aliento, abrí la puerta y entré.

—¿Keith?

—¡No, Lance! ¡Espera! —Keith dobló las piernas y rodeó sus rodillas. —¿Qué te pasa? ¡Toca primero!

Me habría disculpado, en serio. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó —¡¿Qué?!

—Keith… tu pierna.

De pronto él miró preocupado —¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Keith, tienes doblada la pierna! —dije emocionado y feliz.

Keith parecía no ser consciente de ello, hasta que miró su pierna derecha. Me acerqué y me agaché junto a él —¿Te duele?

—…No —parecía no creerlo —No… Lance, no me duele —y entonces sonrió —Lance, ¡no me duele! Aunque ahora no sé cómo levantarme —se rio.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —dije y lo abracé. Me sentía tan aliviado que olvidé que él estaba mojado.

—Eh… ¿Lance? Quiero vestirme.

—¿Qué? ¡Ay, claro! Lo siento… ¿puedes levantarte?

—No lo creo —dijo riendo —ni siquiera sé cómo logré ponerme así.

—El agua caliente, seguramente. A ver —tomé la toalla y la extendí —Vamos, levántate.

—¡No voy a hacerlo contigo viéndome!

—Keith, ¿otra vez?

—No quiero que… —bajó la voz, y lo vi sonrojarse —no quiero que me veas.

—…Okay —retiré el banquito y coloqué la silla de ruedas frente a la tina, extendí la toalla en el respaldo —muy bien, Keith. Tú ganas. No miraré —le sonreí —adelante. Aquí te recibo —le guiñé un ojo, y después los cerré.

Pasó un tiempo, y sólo podía escuchar a Keith moverse en la tina y quejarse. —Lance…

—¿Sí, dime? —Abrí un ojo, pero volví a cerrarlo.

—Yo, ah… —suspiró —no puedo.

Abrí los ojos, y lo encontré exactamente igual —¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Ugh, no lo sé… Cárgame, o algo…

—De acuerdo. Haremos esto. Voy a retirar la tapa para que se corra el agua. Luego, te cubriré con la toalla, te secas lo más que puedas y entonces te saco de ahí, ¿suena bien?

—Supongo que sí.

Así lo hicimos.

…

—No tenías que cargarme.

Lo llevé desde la tina hasta la habitación, y lo deposité con cuidado en la cama. Él se aferraba a la toalla para cubrirse lo más posible. Una vez en la cama, se cubrió con las sábanas.

—¡Oye, todavía estás mojado!

—Ya no tanto.

—Claro que… de acuerdo. Tú ganas —encendí la lámpara de su mesita —te traeré tu ropa, y también te prepararé algo de comer… o, mejor dicho, algo de cenar, ¿Okay?

—Okay…

…

—A ver —me encontraba en la cocina —¿Qué puedo preparar? —abrí el refrigerador, y lo encontré lleno de comida. Podría haber cocinado casi cualquier cosa, pero no sabía si Keith quisiera comerlo —Ugh… tan testarudo —me dije. Permanecí mirando el refrigerador sin hacer nada, hasta que alcé la vista a la canasta y me topé con pan —¿Quieres un sándwich? —estiré el brazo para alcanzar el pan —Sí, quiero un sándwich.

…

Entré a la habitación con tres platos en mis manos, toda una proeza. Keith había colocado la toalla estirada a un costado de la cama. Supuse que ya se había vestido.

—Aquí tienes Keith, te preparé un rico aperitivo —le entregué un plato, pero no lo tomó.

—Lance, no… no tenías por qué hacer esto. No tengo hambre.

—Qu- P-pero… ¡si no has comido nada desde la mañana!

—Sí, lo sé. Pero… no quiero…

…

…

…

…

—¿Lance?

Me recuperé de pronto —¿Sí?

—Tú… ¿está todo bien?

—¡Sí!, sí, claro… —de pronto me arrepentí por haber hecho los sándwiches. Debí adivinar que no comería. Rodeé la cama, y al llegar al otro lado me senté cabizbajo. Dejé mi sándwich en la mesita, y el tercer plato se lo entregué a Cosmo, quien sí aceptó mi oferta. Permanecimos en silencio un rato. Finalmente tomé mi sándwich, estaba a punto de darle un mordisco.

—¡Está bien!

—¿Ah? ¿Perdón?

—¡Tú ganas! ¡Voy a comer! Mm… ¿puedes traerme más jugo?

Me levanté de inmediato, y le sonreí —¡Por supuesto! ¡No me tardo nada!

Fui a la cocina y regresé con un vaso de jugo tan rápido como pude.

—¡Aquí está Keith! Verás que te-

—Espera.

Me detuve de pronto, confundido —¿Sucede… algo?

—Te dije que voy a comer… pero con una condición.

Tragué saliva —¿Ajá?

Me miró con sus intensos ojos violetas. Siempre me había parecido extraño su color, porque a lo lejos parecían grises, pero de cerca se transformaban. Eran incomparables.

—Quiero que me digas…el por qué.

—Eh… creo… creo que no entiendo.

—Por qué. ¿Por qué haces todo esto Lance? La ropa, la casa, la comida… traerme, llevarme n… no lo entiendo. ¿Qué estás ocultándome?

Me congelé. Es decir, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar… yo les había prometido a los chicos que lo haría, pero no esperé que Keith… también lo hiciera. Me puse nervioso, mis manos temblaron de nuevo, y mi respiración quería descontrolarse, pero no me lo permití. Deposité el vaso en la mesita y respiré profundo.

—Está bien. Tú ganas. Mereces saberlo… iré por el álbum.

—¿Qué? ¡Lance, vuelve aquí!

—¡No voy a tardar! —le grité desde el corredor. Giré a la derecha, y de nuevo a la derecha, hasta llegar al armario. Abrí la puerta y encendí la luz; había olvidado todas las cosas que había metido allí dentro. Afortunadamente, sabía dónde estaban las fotografías. Tomé el álbum y regresé con Keith. Cuando entré, él dejó de comer y me miró son seriedad.

—Antes que nada, quiero confesar que… yo esperaba contarte hasta la mañana; pero, supongo que… entre más pronto mejor, ¿no?

—Em… supongo —dijo él. Por favor, claro que él quería saber.

Tomé aire —Okay —dije soltándolo —Keith, am… ¿recuerdas algo… sobre nosotros? ¿Algo antes de despertar?

Keith se detuvo a pensar —Hablas de, ¿Voltron?

—De lo que sea, ¿recuerdas algo sobre nosotros?

—Bueno… no mucho; no estoy seguro. Sé que éramos… ¿amigos?

Me pareció gracioso que no estuviera seguro —Sí. Amigos —Lo miré directo a los ojos y me armé de valor. Ya era hora. —Cuando estuvimos, allá arriba, en el espacio, tú y yo… bueno, nos volvimos muy unidos. Tanto, que decidimos permanecer al lado del otro.

—¿Ajá? —claramente estaba confundido.

Ten, revisa esto. —le entregué el álbum.

Lo tomó sin saber el motivo y comenzó a hojearlo. Me senté frente a él, y esperé pacientemente a que hablara. Poco a poco, su curiosidad se convirtió en confusión. Y llegó a la foto que temía. En ella, Keith y yo nos abrazábamos, y nos estábamos besando.

—Qué… ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó.

Dios, estaba nervioso —Keith… cuando estuvimos allá sucedieron muchas cosas. Algunas buenas, algunas malas, y algunas… —sonreí —maravillosas —yo traía puesto un collar debajo de la camisa. Lo saqué y me lo quité para mostrarle el anillo azul que colgaba de él.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó nervioso.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —sonreí, recordando el día en que me lo dio. Después me di cuenta de que… bueno, ahora no significaba nada para él —Un anillo. Uno que me dio alguien un día, como señal de amor, y como promesa de que permaneceríamos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Y yo le di uno también —me acerqué a su cajón, de ahí tomé un anillo rojo, y lo sostuve junto al mío —Este azul me lo diste a mí, Keith. Y este rojo yo te lo di a ti. Te lo di hace… casi cinco años.

Como no supe qué mas decirle, se lo entregué. Lo tomó en sus manos, sin entender del todo lo que significaba, o quizás lo entendía, pero no podía creerlo, o no quería hacerlo. Tras unos momentos, dejó el anillo en su mesita y cerró el álbum. Juntó sus manos y cubrió su boca. Finalmente me miró con ojos llorosos y su voz entrecortada.

—¿Esto es una broma?

—N-no, Keith… soy totalmente franco contigo. Tú y yo, bueno… nos casamos.

—No lo digas… —cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, luego dejó salir el aire y se sujetó las sienes —Esto está muy mal.

Eso me… entristeció —¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? No, no… —se cubrió el rostro durante unos segundos, y lentamente se descubrió —Eras tú, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú… cuando traté de despertar… había alguien conmigo. Alguien de ojos azules… alguien a quien yo…

—¿Sí?

No respondió —¿Por qué?

Bajé la vista —Sé que no me vas a creer, pero… es porque te amo.

—¡No! ¡Dime la verdad!

—¡Keith, esa es la verdad!

—¿Lo es? —en cuanto la lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se cubrió los ojos. Y de pronto soltó una carcajada —¿Sabes? Creo que ahora lo entiendo. Tiene sentido: que vivimos juntos, la cama grande, que no te apartaras de mi lado… —su sonrisa se borró —ahora lo entiendo.

Luego, volvió a tomar su sándwich, y miró hacia la televisión apagada. —Bueno, ehm, ¿quieres que lo hablemos? ¿No quieres saber algo más? Qué tal cuando…

—No —le dio un mordisco.

—Oh… okay. Sí, ¿Quieres ver una película?

—Sí. Por favor —dijo sin mirarme.

—Okay…

Me levanté y volví a mi lugar. Le di un mordisco a mi sándwich y encendí la tele.

—¿Tú duermes aquí? —me preguntó de pronto.

Respondí con cuidado —Así es. Esta es nuestra habitación.

Sólo asintió.

…

Apenas había oscurecido, y Keith ya se había dormido de nuevo. Me gustaba verlo dormir, pero ahora me daba la espalda, y sé que lo hizo a propósito. Me sentí mal, aunque no estaba seguro de si fue porque se lo dije, o porque no le agradó mucho la noticia. Volví a mirar mi anillo: ese día me dijo que lo enfrentaríamos todo juntos, sin importar qué.

Aunque aún era temprano, yo estaba exhausto, así que me preparé para dormir. Ya que me acosté, tomé mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Oliver.

_Descansa. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?_

Luego le texteé a Hunk.

_Ya lo sabe. Bueno, sabe que nos casamos._

_ -Y cómo fue?_

_No tan malo como esperaba…_

_ Pero aún hay un largo camino por recorrer._

_ -Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, amigo._

Sonreí.

_Gracias_.

Antes de soltar el teléfono y dormir, recibí una respuesta de Oliver.

_Igual yo_.

…


End file.
